


Głód Nocy

by Martynax



Category: One Direction (Band), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Flirting, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Harry posiada Wzrok, Kissing, Louis jest wampirem, M/M, Niall też, trochę się dzieje
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: — Myślę, że ktoś dosypał mi coś do drinka — oświadczył dzieciak, mrużąc lekko oczy, żeby dobrze Louisa widzieć w świetle nocnych latarni. — Widziałem… Widziałem w środku dziwne rzeczy.Louis nie musiałby być wampirem z niezawodnym węchem, żeby wiedzieć, że w krwiobiegu chłopaka nie krążyło nic, oprócz smakowitej, życiodajnej krwi. Jego źrenice nie były ani zwężone, ani rozszerzone, zachowywał się stosunkowo normalnie jak na Przyziemnego i bez problemu trzymał pion. Żadnych oznak narkotyków.— Co widziałeś? — zainteresował się Louis, unosząc na niego lekko brew. Naprawdę był ciekawy.— Obiecaj, że nie będziesz się ze mnie śmiać — powiedział chłopak i przygryzł dolną wargę, jakby był niepewny, czy mówić, czy siedzieć cicho.— Słowo skauta — przyrzekł Louis, wywołując na ustach towarzysza uśmiech.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst to cross One Direction/Shadowhunters, jak zapewne już wszyscy zauważyli. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, więc oto powstał ten tekst. Oczywiście nie wszystkie fakty się zgadzają, jeśli chodzi o Shadowhunters i puściłam wodzę fantazji, w niektórych momentach, ale kto mi zabroni ;p   
> Z hiszpańskim pomogła mi Cynthia, moja znajoma z tumblr za co bardzo jej dziękuję, mimo tego, że nie przeczyta po polsku ;)  
> Enjoy!

Louis przeciągnął się leniwie, rozkładając wygodniej na skórzanej kanapie, i upił łyk krwi z kryształowego kielicha. Mruknął z aprobatą na słodki, metaliczny smak i poprawił grzywkę, która zsunęła mu się z czoła na oko.   
— Idziemy dzisiaj na imprezę do Magnusa? — zapytał Niall, czyszcząc serwetką kąciki ust po wypiciu swojej porcji krwi.   
Blondyn był stosunkowo młodym wampirem w klanie, miał tylko sto lat, ale przez ten czas Louis zdążył pokochać go jak brata. Sam żył od prawie trzystu i mało było osób na tym świecie, do których żywił jakieś uczucia. Nie było łatwo przywiązywać się do kogoś, kogo i tak miał przeżyć, albo — ewentualnie — kim zamierzał się pożywić. Porozumienia z Clave zabraniały wampirom pożywiać się bezpośrednio od Przyziemnych, bo to zbyt często prowadziło do zabójstwa, dlatego trzymali w siedzibie klanu worki z krwią od chętnych dawców. Louis był jednym z nielicznych, którzy znali kod do pomieszczenia, gdzie trzymano pożywienie. Był zastępcą ich przywódcy, Rafaela, i cieszył się dużym szacunkiem wśród młodych wampirów.   
Kiedy Rafael miał kiepski nastrój i raczej nie był skory do żartowania, Louis z chęcią go zastępował i pomagał tym, który sobie nie radzili jako Dzieci Nocy.   
— Możemy — powiedział wreszcie Louis i dopił resztę krwi. — Uwielbiam droczyć się z Lightwoodem.   
— Partner Magnusa ma na imię Alec i jest w porządku — poprawił go Niall, wywracając oczami. — A ty dobrze o tym wiesz. I jeśli nie chcesz, żeby Magnus zamienił nas wszystkich w szczury, to lepiej się przymknij, jeśli chodzi o Aleca. Z tym nie ma żartów.   
Louis doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Magnus Bane — Wielki Czarownik Brooklynu — był wyjątkowo opiekuńczy, jeśli chodziło o Alexandra Lightwooda, Nocnego Łowcę (tak określano największych wrogów Podziemnych). Młody Lightwood faktycznie nie był taki zły w porównaniu ze swoimi rodzicami i kiedy się napił, czasami był nawet znośnym partnerem do rozmowy.   
— No cóż — mruknął Louis, odstawiając kryształowy kielich na stolik. — Lubię ryzyko.   
Niall prychnął, podnosząc się.   
— Za dwadzieścia minut wychodzimy — oświadczył radośnie.   
Po tym zniknął z pokoju w wampirzym tempie, zostawiając Louisa samego. Ten przymknął tylko powieki, rozluźniając się. Zawsze po jedzeniu robił się odrobinę senny, a fakt, że dopiero dochodziła dwudziesta trzecia i niedawno wstał, wcale tu niczemu nie pomagał. Dlatego nie wiedział nawet kiedy zaczął drzemać, skulony na kanapie, kompletnie zapominając o swoich planach z Niallem.   
Poderwał się zaskoczony, kiedy ktoś szarpnął go za ramię, wyrywając ze snu.   
— Minęło już pół godziny — powiedział sucho Niall, zakładając ręce na piersi. — Powinniśmy byli już dawno wyjść, a ty nawet nie wziąłeś prysznica.   
Louis zmarszczył nos, ziewając, i powoli się podniósł.   
— Na razie idź do Pandemonium sam, a ja dołączę do ciebie za niedługo. Muszę się ogarnąć — wyjaśnił, machając ręką.   
— Każde nasze wyjście wygląda tak samo — wymamrotał blondyn, ale bez słowa przemienił się w nietoperza i wyleciał z pomieszczenia.   
Louis skrzywił się, ponieważ nigdy tego nie lubił. Kiedy tylko mógł, unikał tego jak ognia,bo zdecydowanie preferował motory napędzane demoniczną energią, które były dwa razy szybsze i fajniejsze od latania po mieście jako nietoperz.   
Wzięcie prysznica sprawiło, że poczuł się odrobinę lepiej, używając ulubionego szamponu i mydła. To nie tak, że się pocił i śmierdział, ale nie był odporny na kurz i skóra robiła się dziwnie nieprzyjemna, kiedy zbyt długo odmawiał sobie tej przyziemnej przyjemności, jaką była kąpiel.  
Założył swoje ulubione ciasne spodnie i białą, prawie prześwitująca podkoszulkę — styl czasów współczesnych naprawdę mu służył. Osobiście uważał, że moda w dziewiętnastym wieku wyjątkowo mu nie sprzyjała, a o latach siedemdziesiątych i osiemdziesiątych wolał zapomnieć. Wciąż się krzywił, kiedy oglądał swoje stare fotografie, zastanawiając się, jak mógł nosić niektóre z tych rzeczy.   
Kiedy się naszykował, wyszedł na dach hotelu Dumort i spod plandeki wyciągnął swój ukochany motocykl. Wciągnął głęboko do płuc świeże powietrze i wsunął kluczyk do stacyjki. Naprawdę tęsknił za otwartymi przestrzeniami, kiedy większość czasu spędzał zamknięty w hotelu albo w nocnych klubach. Po tym, jak skończył sto lat przestał nawet tęsknić za słońcem; zresztą trudno było tęsknić za czymś, co nawet w minimalnej dawce mogło go zabić albo poważnie uszkodzić.   
Gdy jeszcze był młody i głupi, wystawił rękę na działanie promieni słonecznych, żeby sprawdzić, czy czasami przestrogi, które słyszał od Rafaela, nie były tylko czczymi pogróżkami — ból i swąd spalenizny wciąż wypełniał jego zmysły, kiedy tylko sobie o tym przypominał. Wierzch jego dłoni nadal był lekko nierówny, ponieważ oparzenie słoneczne wampira goi się identycznie, co skóra człowieka oblana rozgrzanym olejem; niezbyt dobrze.   
Wyleciał motorem z dachu, od razu kierując się w kierunku ulicy w dole. Tak samo, jak nie lubił latać jako nietoperz, tak samo nie przepadał za lataniem na motorze. Był wdzięczny za możliwości jakie oferowała demoniczna energia, ale zdecydowanie wolał korzystać z jej szybkości, niż zdolności do sterowania motorem w powietrzu.   
Kilka minut później zaparkował pod Pandemonium, gdzie Magnus zwykle organizował imprezy, i ruszył raźnym krokiem do wejścia, kiwając głową wszystkim, których znał. Po klubie kręciły się syreny, wilkołaki(których Louis szczerze nie znosił i chętnie by zabił, gdyby nie rozejm, który zawarli kilka lat temu), wróżki i inne półdemony. Widział też kilku czarowników, ale nigdy nie poświęcał im zbyt dużo czasu — za najmniejsze usługi oczekiwali wysokiej zapłaty, a zdarzało im się partaczyć robotę. Louisowi wystarczały bliskie kontakty z Magnusem, który praktycznie wychował Rafaela, gdy ten został przemieniony w wampira.   
Wypatrywał właśnie Nialla, kiedy ktoś wpadł z impetem na jego plecy. Louis warknął nisko, obracając się, żeby zobaczyć, kto to był, ale groźba, która narastała mu w gardle, zamarła. Przed nim stał śliczny, wysoki chłopak, który pachniał tak dobrze, że do ust napłynęła mu ślina.   
Chłopak był z pewnością Przyziemnym, który zapewne w przypływie odwagi wpadł ze znajomymi do klubu, o którym krążyły dziwne plotki. Przyziemni byli zwykle ślepi na wszystkie nadprzyrodzone zdarzenia, jakie miały miejsce wokół nich, ale klientela Pandemonium była dość specyficzna, jeśli chodziło o ubiór. Właśnie przez to krążyły dziwne opowieści, a ludzie i tak nie wiedzieli nawet jednej czwartej tego, co było dziwne w tym klubie.   
Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać i uśmiechnął się do ślicznego chłopca o pięknych, czekoladowych lokach i intensywnie zielonych oczach. Przez jego smakowity zapach, czubki kłów Louisa wysunęły się odrobinę, ale ten nie przejął się tym. Zwykle Przyziemni nie zauważali ich nawet wtedy, gdy były wysunięte na całą długość — świat Podziemnych chroniła potężna iluzja, przez którą zwykli śmiertelnicy nie potrafili przejrzeć.   
Jednak chłopak cofnął się o krok, zerkając z niedowierzaniem na jego uzębienie.   
— Um — stęknął, mrużąc oczy, żeby lepiej widzieć.   
Louis przechylił głowę na bok, przyglądając się jego dziwnej reakcji.   
— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał głośno, chcąc przekrzyczeć muzykę; chłopak nie miał tak dobrego słuchu jak on. — Dobrze się czujesz?   
— Nie wiem — odpowiedział nieznajomy, a jego głos był niski i głęboki. Rozejrzał się wokół lekko rozbieganym wzrokiem i Louis dopiero teraz zauważył, że chłopak wydawał się być w panice. Zdecydowanie też nic nie pił, więc coś musiało go przestraszyć. — Ja… Ja…   
Louis zrobił krok w jego kierunku i złapał go delikatnie za ciepły nadgarstek; pod kciukiem czuł jego przyspieszony puls i buchające od skóry gorąco.   
— Może potrzebujesz świeżego powietrza? — zaproponował, samemu nie wiedząc, czemu przejmował się tym dzieciakiem. Przyziemni zwykle nie byli jego zmartwieniem, pożywiał się ich krwią i to mu starczało. Jednak coś w tym chłopaku go przyciągało. Nie wiedział, czy to były jego zielone oczy i zarumienione policzki, czy rozkoszny zapach jego krwi, który wypełniał mu nozdrza.   
Chłopak kiwnął niemrawo głową i dał się poprowadzić na dwór. Louis praktycznie wywrócił oczami na jego łatwowierność i pomyślał, że dzieciak miał szczęście, że trafił na niego, a nie na jakąś złośliwą wróżkę.   
Kiedy wyszli na dwór, chłopak oparł się o mur i przymknął powieki, oddychając głęboko.   
— Powiesz mi, co się stało? — zapytał Louis, nie mogąc powstrzymać ciekawości.   
Zielone spojrzenie przesunęło się po jego ciele, zatrzymując chwilę dłużej na ustach, a jego właściciel wyprostował się, próbując udawać, że wszystko gra.   
— Myślę, że ktoś dosypał mi coś do drinka — oświadczył dzieciak, mrużąc lekko oczy, żeby dobrze Louisa widzieć w świetle nocnych latarni. — Widziałem… Widziałem w środku dziwne rzeczy.   
Louis nie musiałby być wampirem z niezawodnym węchem, żeby wiedzieć, że w krwiobiegu chłopaka nie krążyło nic, oprócz smakowitej, życiodajnej krwi. Jego źrenice nie były ani zwężone, ani rozszerzone, zachowywał się stosunkowo normalnie jak na Przyziemnego i bez problemu trzymał pion. Żadnych oznak narkotyków.   
— Co widziałeś? — zainteresował się Louis, unosząc na niego lekko brew. Naprawdę był ciekawy.   
— Obiecaj, że nie będziesz się ze mnie śmiać — powiedział chłopak i przygryzł dolną wargę, jakby był niepewny, czy mówić, czy siedzieć cicho.   
— Słowo skauta — przyrzekł Louis, wywołując na ustach towarzysza uśmiech. — I tak w ogóle, to nazywam się Louis, a ty?   
— Harry Styles — powiadomił go Harry, rozluźniając się odrobinę, po czym dodał szeptem: — I jestem całkiem pewien, że w środku widziałem dziewczynę z lianami zamiast włosów. I… i chłopaka z zieloną skórą… A taka jedna kobieta w czerwonej sukni sprawiła, że na jej dłoni pojawił się niebieski płomyk. U ciebie…   
— Co u mnie? — zapytał Louis, bojąc się odpowiedzi. Jednocześnie był podekscytowany i wystraszony na śmierć, a to nie zdarzało się zbyt często.   
— Wydawało mi się, że kiedy się uśmiechnąłeś, widziałem czubki kłów — powiedział Harry lekko histerycznie. — Sam widzisz, że coś musieli mi dosypać do wody, którą zamówiłem w barze.   
Louis przełknął ciężko ślinę, nie wiedząc, co powinien zrobić i odpowiedzieć. Z opowieści Harry’ego wyglądało na to, że widział więcej, niż pierwszy lepszy Przyziemny, _dużo więcej_. Chłopak posiadał Wzrok. Po Ziemi nie stąpał ktoś taki od ponad setki lat.   
— Wątpię, żeby barman podał ci narkotyki — zauważył Louis, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. Stąpał po cienkim lodzie i musiał to dobrze rozegrać. — Ale jeśli chcesz, to możemy pójść do organizatora tej imprezy i porozmawiać z nim. To mój dobry znajomy.   
Harry przestąpił z nogi na nogę, wahając się, co powinien zrobić, ale Louis wiedział, że _musieli_ się dostać do Magnusa, więc dodał:   
— Chodź ze mną do jego biura i tam porozmawiamy o wszystkim. Jeśli chcesz, możemy zadzwonić po policję, żeby sprawdzili barmana pod względem posiadania narkotyków.   
Słowo „policja” z jakiegoś powodu zawsze uspokajało ludzi.   
— Nie skomentujesz tego, co ci właśnie wyznałem? — zapytał Harry ostrożnie, przyglądając mu się uważnie.   
Louis uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, upewniając się, że pokazał całe uzębienie i puścił chłopakowi oczko.   
— Jak widać mam lekko ostrzejsze i bardziej wysunięte kły niż wszyscy — powiedział, wzruszając na dodatek ramionami. — Nie będę się spierać z tym, co widziałeś.   
Harry posłał mu lekko napięty uśmiech, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, w co powinien wierzyć — czy własnym oczom, czy zwalić to na efekty narkotyku. Biedak tak właściwie nawet nie wiedział, czy ktoś naprawdę mu coś dosypał do wody, czy może nagle świat wywrócił się do góry nogami.   
Po krótkiej chwili Harry zgodził się pójść z Louisem do Magnusa, więc ten chwycił go delikatnie za nadgarstek i pociągnął do wnętrza klubu, obnażając po kryjomu kły na wszystkich Podziemnych, którzy chociażby spojrzeli w ich kierunku.   
W pewnym momencie puls Harry’ego znacząco przyspieszył i chłopak przystanął na sekundę, sprawiając, że Louis pociągnął go za sobą i prawie przewrócił. Pomógł mu złapać równowagę i podążył za spojrzeniem chłopaka, który gapił się prosto na wampira — ten akurat zlizywał krew z małej ranki na szyi jakiejś kobiety. Jego pokaźne kły były dość widoczne w ultrafioletowym świetle, a czerwona ciecz na szyi ofiary tworzyła mocny kontrast z bladą skórą. To, że Clave zabraniało pożywiania się prosto od ludzi, nie znaczyło, że nikt tego nie robił. Szczególnie wampiry, które żyły długo i potrafiły przerwać picie bez zabijania.   
Louis warknął cicho, prosto z głębi gardła, nie panując nad tym i sprawiając, że znajomy z wyglądu wampir szarpnął głową w jego kierunku. Harry sapnął głośno, wyrywając się, ale Louis pociągnął go w kierunku biura Magnusa. Wydawało się, że Wzrok Harry’ego zaczynał działać z każdą chwilą lepiej; dla normalnego człowieka zamiast pożywiającego się wampira, ukazałby się romantyczny kochanek, całujący swoją dziewczynę po szyi. Najwyraźniej im więcej czasu Harry spędzał wśród półdemonów, tym więcej widział.   
Kiedy dotarli do Magnusa, zastali Wysokiego Czarownika Brooklynu w dość kompromitującej pozycji z Alekiem Lightwoodem. Mężczyźni całowali się przy ścianie niczym napalone nastolatki.   
— Louis, mój drogi — powiedział Magnus, zupełnie nie przejęty tym, że został złapany na obściskiwaniu się ze swoim chłopakiem, i machnął ręką w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób, zwieszając nadgarstek lekko w powietrzu. Jak zawsze wyglądał, jakby wziął kąpiel w brokacie i przeszedł się po sklepie jubilerskim, nim dołączył do gości na swojej imprezie. Miał mocny makijaż i pomalowane usta, a końcówki włosów pofarbowane na czerwono. — Ach, a cóż to za ptaszyna?   
Jego brązowe oczy przesunęły się wzdłuż ciała Harry’ego, który poruszył się nerwowo.   
— Moglibyśmy przejść do twojego biura? — zapytał Louis, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. — Mój nowy przyjaciel, Harry, uważa, że twój barman dosypał mu coś do drinka. Chcielibyśmy to przedyskutować.   
Alec zmrużył na nich oczy, napinając lekko mięśnie na ramionach; spojrzenie Harry’ego przesunęło się na niego, zatrzymując się na dłużej na runie na jego szyi. Wszyscy Łowcy byli pokryci runami od góry do dołu, ale do tej pory żaden Przyziemny ich nie dostrzegł.   
Magnus najwyraźniej dodał dwa do dwóch, ponieważ klasnął w dłonie, przyciągając na siebie ich uwagę.   
— Rozumiem — oświadczył. — W takim razie przejdźmy do mojego biura. Tutaj jest zbyt duży hałas na tego typu rozmowy.   
Następnie obrócił się na pięcie i mruknął pod nosem:   
— Chodź, Alexandrze.   
We czwórkę ruszyli w górę schodów do mieszkania Czarownika i Louis cały czas rozpraszał się szybkim biciem serca Harry’ego. Chłopak musiał być bardzo zdenerwowany, sądząc po przyspieszonym pulsie i lekko rozbieganym spojrzeniu.   
W momencie, gdy stanęli w mieszkaniu Magnusa, a hałasy znacząco ucichły, Czarownik machnął dłonią przed twarzą Harry’ego i chłopak zastygł w bezruchu; dosłownie, jakby zatrzymał się czas.   
— Co się dzieje? — zapytał Alec natychmiast, zaplatając ramiona na piersi.   
Louis puścił nadgarstek Harry’ego, który wciąż ściskał, i odsunął się o krok.   
— Wydaje mi się, że mamy tu pierwszego Przyziemnego od setki lat, który posiada Wzrok — oświadczył.   
Łowca prychnął głośno, spoglądając na niego z niedowierzaniem.   
— To niemożliwe. Do tej pory coś byśmy już o nim wiedzieli — powiedział z przekonaniem.   
— Tak, jak wiedzieliście o wszystkim innym, co was zaskoczyło w ostatnich latach? — zapytał Louis zjadliwie, walcząc ze sobą, żeby nie pokazać kłów. Powstrzymywał go przed tym jedynie szacunek do Magnusa.   
— Panowie, po co te nerwy. — Magnus pstryknął palcami, sprawiając, że w ich dłoniach pojawiły się kieliszki; ten Louisa był wypełniony krwią. — Sprawę możemy bardzo prosto rozwiązać. Zablokuję jego wspomnienia i Wzrok, więc nie będzie dłużej problemu. To kilka minut roboty.   
Wizja odebrania czegoś tak cennego Harry’emu wydawała się świętokradztwem. Chłopak zaufał Louisowi, że ten mu pomoże i ten poczuł dziwny uścisk w klatce piersiowej, gdy pomyślał o tym, że go zawiedzie. Z jakiegoś powodu Harry trafił do Pandemonium w tym samym czasie, co on i zaufał mu zupełnie bez powodu. Co prawda Louis średnio wierzył w przeznaczenie, ale dosłownie czuł w kościach, że coś z tego będzie.   
Zapach chłopaka doprowadzał go do szału i rodziły się w nim opiekuńcze instynkty, których nie czuł, od kiedy trzysta lat temu starał się uchronić swoją rodzinę przed biedą. Nie do końca mu to wyszło, ponieważ próbował okraść najbogatszego człowieka w ich mieście, który okazał się wampirem. Złapał Louisa na złym uczynku, zaprosił do siebie i napoił swoją krwią — Louis był w transie, ledwie kontaktował i rozumiał, co się działo. Następnie wampir osuszył go z krwi i zostawił na podwórku. To jego żona zlitowała się nad Louisem, pochowała go i była przy nim, gdy zmartwychwstał jako wampir. Nauczyła go wszystkiego, a potem dała się zabić, żeby on mógł uciec, gdy Nocni Łowcy odnaleźli ich kryjówkę. Zawdzięczał jej wszystko.  
— Nie — powiedział nagle Louis. — Nie załatwimy tego w ten sposób.   
— Clave musi się o tym dowiedzieć — wtrącił od razu Alec.   
— Absolutnie nikt się o tym nie dowie, jasne? — zapytał Louis, piorunując wzrokiem Łowcę. Nie było mowy, żeby Harry trafił w ręce Clave, którzy myśleli, że mają kontrolę nad wszystkim i wszystkimi. I dodatkowo gardzili każdym Podziemnym, który stąpał po Ziemi. — Harry zostaje pod moją opieką, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie.   
— Nie podoba mi się — odwarknął od razu Alec, spinając wszystkie mięśnie. — Przyziemny ze Wzrokiem nie zostanie pod opieką jakiegoś Podziem…  
Louis roześmiał się chłodno, piorunując Łowcę wzorkiem.   
— Tak się składa, że jeden z Podziemnych pieprzy cię w tyłek kilka razy w tygodniu, więc może okaż trochę więcej szacunku — wysyczał, tym razem pokazując końcówki kłów i wychylając się lekko do przodu.   
Magnus obserwował ich spokojnie z boku, jak zawsze pozwalając Alekowi walczyć swoje własne bitwy. Wiedział, że jego chłopak jest Nocnym Łowcą i nie potrzebuje prywatnego ochroniarza, którzy będzie go niańczył, dlatego zwykle jedynie obserwował rozwój wydarzeń.   
Alec nabrał lekkiego rumieńca, jak zawsze czując się nie komfortowo, kiedy tematy schodziły na seks; był cholernie nieśmiały, co wyjątkowo Louisa bawiło.   
— Magnus, odczaruj Harry’ego — powiedział Louis, nim Lightwood mógł się znów odezwać. — Biorę go pod swoją opiekę.   
— I co zamierzasz zrobić? — zapytał Magnus, kręcąc swoim kieliszkiem z margaritą.   
— Wyjaśnić mu wszystko i pomóc odnaleźć się w tym świecie. Zapoznać go z ogólnymi zasadami — wymienił szybko Louis. — Na pewno nie oddam go w ręce Clave, którzy potraktują go jak cholernego królika doświadczalnego.   
— To twoja decyzja, mój drogi — powiedział Magnus, a jego oczy rozbłysnęły dziwnymi, psotnymi iskierkami, jakby wiedział coś, czego nie wiedział nikt inny. Pstryknął palcami, odsyłając ich kieliszki w eter, a potem machnął ręką przy twarzy Harry’ego, przywracając mu świadomość. Alec nie miał nawet czasu zaprotestować. — Więc z jakim problem do mnie przychodzisz?   
Harry zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając w dół na swój nadgarstek, który powinien trzymać Louis, ale ten stał o dwa kroki od niego. Louis przeklął w myślach, ale posłał mu mały, zachęcający uśmiech.  
— Myślę, że twój barman dosypał mi czegoś do wody — oświadczył po chwili milczenia; jego głos był niski i ochrypły. Absolutnie cudowny. — Po tym, jak się napiłem, zacząłem widzieć różne dziwne rzeczy.   
— Czyż nie widujemy my ich wszyscy? — Magnus klasnął w dłonie, przysuwając się bliżej do wciąż wyraźnie zdenerwowanego Aleca. — Porozmawiam z barmanem i sprawdzę, czy ma przy sobie jakieś nielegalne substancje. Masz moje słowo. 

* * *

Dziesięć minut później Louis znów stał z Harrym przed klubem. Chłopak odrobinę się uspokoił, mimo że wciąż rozglądał się wokół, jakby szukał zagrożenia. Louis zauważył też, że Harry spoglądał na każdego półdemona w okolicy, ale nie odzywał się słowem, jakby bał się, że zostanie wyśmiany.   
— Dziękuję, że mi pomogłeś — powiedział Harry, wykręcając przed sobą palce i bujając się odrobinę na piętach. — To bardzo miłe z twojej strony.   
— Jestem miły. — Louis puścił mu oczko, nie chcąc robić z tego wszystkiego wielkiej sprawy. Nie, kiedy jutro planował wprowadzić Harry’ego w świat, o którym słyszał tylko w legendach. — Dlaczego w ogóle przyszedłeś tutaj sam?   
Harry zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na sekundę na swoje stopy.   
— Nie wiem — wyznał. — Nudziło mi się i byłem w okolicy. Zawsze mnie tutaj ciągnęło, słyszałem różne dziwne rzeczy o tym miejscu i postanowiłem to sprawdzić.   
Louis kiwnął głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości. Oczywistym było, że Harry’ego ciągnęło do świata, do którego po części przynależał. Zapewne w ciągu swojego życia widział sporo innych, dziwnych rzeczy, ale wypierał je ze swojej świadomości, tłumacząc przewidzeniami.   
— Chcesz, żebym cię podwiózł do domu? — zaproponował Louis. Chłopak pokręcił przecząco głową i Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że to prawdopodobnie było odrobinę podejrzane, że obcy koleś jest taki uczynny. — W takim razie pozwól mi chociaż zadzwonić po taksówkę? Pod klubem trudno je złapać.   
— Dziękuję — powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się do niego, przez co w jego policzkach pojawiły się dwa urocze dołeczki.   
Kilka minut później taksówka stała tuż przed nimi, a Louis jeszcze nie zapytał Harry’ego o kolejne spotkanie.   
Kiedy chłopak otworzył tylne drzwi, zebrał się w sobie i powiedział głośno:   
— Wiem, że to może wydać się odrobinę dziwne na tle dzisiejszych wydarzeń, ale chciałbyś się ze mną umówić?   
Uśmiech, jaki pojawił się na twarzy Harry’ego, był niczym w porównaniu z tymi poprzednimi; cała jego twarz pojaśniała, rysy wygładziły się, a oczy rozbłysły. I Louis wiedział, że ich randka była pewniakiem, nim Harry zaczął recytować swój numer telefonu. 

* * *

Następnego dnia, a raczej nocy, Louis stukał niecierpliwie stopą o marmurową podłogę, czekając, aż Rafael skończy znęcać się nad Simonem. Rafael próbował wytrenować chłopaka w walce, ale temu zupełnie nie szło. Sekretną bronią Simona od zawsze było zagadywanie przeciwnika na śmierć.   
— No weź, Raf — jęknął z podłogi, sapiąc, jakby zaraz miał umrzeć.   
Dobrze, że już był martwy, pomyślał Louis z przekąsem.   
Rafael skoczył na Simona, siadając na nim okrakiem i przygwożdżając mu ręce nad głową.   
— Niño Tonto, te vas a venir matano un dia — wypluł Rafael po hiszpańsku. — Y si tu me vuelvea a llamar Raf otra vez te mato*.   
Louis prychnął pod nosem na zdezorientowaną, ale wyrażającą podekscytowanie minę Simona. Rafael właśnie groził mu śmiercią, a ten się ekscytował. Obaj chcieli się pieprzyć, ale jednocześnie obaj byli zbyt zajęci udawaniem, że się nie lubią, aby to dostrzec.   
— Daj mu już spokój — powiedział Louis do Rafaela. — Otrzesz się o niego raz jeszcze i dzieciak spuści się w majtki.   
Rafael zszedł z ciała zawstydzonego Simona kocim ruchem i obnażył kły na Louisa, który uniósł do góry ręce w geście poddania.   
Kiedy młody wampir wyszedł z sali ćwiczeń, Louis oparł się wygodnie o ścianę i założył ręce na piersi. Mając niepodzielną uwagę swojego lidera i nie mogąc się powstrzymać, powiedział leniwie:   
— Wiesz, powinieneś wreszcie go przelecieć. Skaczecie wokół siebie od dobrych trzech lat.   
— Serio? — prychnął sarkastycznie Rafael, poprawiając swoją skórzaną kurtkę. — Powiedz to panu Jestem Hetero.   
— Dzieciak prawie się spuszcza na twój widok — oznajmił Louis z niedowierzaniem — i wciąż upiera się, że nie jest przynajmniej bi?   
Rafael wzruszył ramionami i uniósł na niego obie brwi.   
— Wątpię, że czekałeś piętnaście minut, aby porozmawiać ze mną o Simonie, więc może wyrzuć z siebie prawdziwy powód tej wizyty.   
— Nie będzie mnie przez parę dni, więc jeśli coś by się działo, dzwoń — powiedział. — Ewentualnie znajdziesz mnie w moim mieszkaniu.   
— Dawno cię tam nie było — mruknął Rafael, przyglądając mu się uważnie. — Dlaczego akurat teraz tam jedziesz?   
Louis zacisnął na chwilę usta, po czym opowiedział liderowi o Harrym. Z jakiegoś powodu czuł wewnętrzny opór przed dzieleniem się tymi informacjami o Przyziemnym, ale z drugiej strony Rafael miał prawo wiedzieć. Gdyby coś poszło nie tak, Clave przyczepiłoby się nie tylko do Louisa, ale do całego klanu wampirów w Nowym Jorku.   
Koniec końców Rafael niechętnie poparł jego decyzje o nieinformowaniu Clave — Hiszpan nad wyraz nie lubił kłopotów — i kazał się informować o absolutnie wszystkim. 

* * * 

Wymyślenie randki, na której nie pójdą jeść, było małym wyzwaniem, ale Louis wreszcie wymyślił spacer po parku. Wiedział, że natkną się tam na innych Podziemnych, a i tak musiał sprawdzić, czy Wzrok Harry’ego naprawdę działał.   
Kupił dwie kawy (swoją od razu wylał i wypełnił krwią z małego woreczka, który ze sobą zabrał) i podjechał pod mieszkanie chłopaka. Harry już na niego czekał, bujając się na piętach i sprawdzając wyświetlacz telefonu co kilka sekund. Dziś miał na sobie obcisłe, dziurawe spodnie i niebieską koszulkę, która idealnie podkreślała jego figurę.   
— Hej — powiedział, wsiadając na miejsce pasażera w Porsche Louisa. — Niezłe auto.   
Louis błysnął w odpowiedzi uśmiechem i kiwnął głową w stronę kawy.   
— Wziąłem ci latte, bo nie wiedziałem, co lubisz — odparł. — A to wypije chyba każdy.   
Harry roześmiał się, dziękując mu, i wziął ostrożny łyk kawy; mruknął z zadowoleniem i oblizał usta.   
Jazda do parku nie była długa i minęła im na luźnej rozmowie o ich dniu. Louis zgodnie z prawdą odparł, że większość czasu przespał, bo poprzednią noc spędził na imprezie. To było tylko pół prawdy, fakt, ale przynajmniej Louis nie kłamał.   
Kiedy dojechali na miejsce, Harry rozejrzał się wokół ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.   
— Um — stęknął. — Chyba nie planujesz mnie tu zabić, prawda?   
Louis rzucił mu spojrzenie z ukosa i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.   
— Jeśli miałbym taki plan, to i tak bym ci o nim nie powiedział — oznajmił, puszczając Harry’emu oczko. Złapał swój kubek od kawy wypełniony krwią i wysiadł z samochodu. — Chodź, nic ci nie będzie. To tylko mały spacer.   
Harry z lekkim ociąganiem wysiadł z samochodu i szybko podszedł bliżej do Louisa, jakby szukał w nim oparcia. To było miłe uczucie, zwłaszcza, że Przyziemni zwykle od niego uciekali, kierowani wewnętrznymi instynktami przetrwania.   
Spacer zaczął się powoli. Louis rozbawiał Harry’ego żartami, których nauczył się przez wieki swojego życia i opowiedział mu trochę ciekawostek o przeszłości. Ciekawostek, których nie mówili w szkole, brudnych sekretów znanych ludzi, z którymi Louis miał styczność. Wytłumaczył swoją wiedzę wykształceniem w tym zakresie — co było prawdą, Louis raz z nudów skończył studia historyczne — i rozkoszował się parsknięciami oraz niedowierzającymi okrzykami Harry’ego.   
Im głębiej wchodzili w park, tym częściej Harry rozglądał się na boki, przyglądając się uważnie mijającym ich Podziemnym. Louis wybrał ten park właśnie dlatego, że dosłownie roiło się tu od wróżek i pijanych wilkołaków. Musiał sprawdzić, czy Wzrok Harry’ego naprawdę działał i czy był sens, aby mówić mu o Podziemnym świecie i o Nocnych Łowcach.   
— Więc czym się zajmujesz na co dzień, Harry? — zapytał Louis, przyglądając mu się uważnie.   
Chłopak właśnie podążał wzrokiem za wróżką, która odprawiała magię ziemi, sprawiając, że wysokie drzewo rozrastało się coraz bardziej. Zamrugał szybko, przenosząc wzrok na Louisa z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.   
— Studiuję dietetykę — odparł Harry. — Został mi jeszcze rok. W przyszłości chciałbym mieć swój własny gabinet.   
— To ciekawe — powiedział Louis szczerze. — Rozumiem, że jesteś za zdrowym żywieniem?   
Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, uciekając spojrzeniem w stronę wróżki, którą coraz bardziej tracili z oczu.   
— Um, może nie tyle zdrowym, co zbilansowanym — oznajmił. — Jeśli chcesz mogę ci doradzić, co powinno się jeść i ile. W zdrowym ciele, zdrowy duch.   
Louis musiał przygryźć policzek, żeby powstrzymać się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem, i zakręcił resztą krwi w swoim papierowym kubku ze Starbucksa. Gdyby Harry tylko wiedział.   
— Zwykle jadam do samo — powiedział ogólnikowo. — Sporadycznie zmieniam smaki.   
Ta. Z krwi zwierzęcej, na krew ludzką, jeśli uda mu się przekonać Rafaela, żeby raz na ruski rok okradli szpital. Louis naprawdę rzadko jadał prosto od ludzi; ostatni raz zdarzył się dobre czterdzieści lat temu i już prawie zapomniał, jak to jest wgryźć się w miękkie gardło i spijać gorącą krew z wciąż pulsujących żył. Przymknął powieki, starając się zapanować nad wysuwającymi się kłami i szybko dopił resztkę krwi z kubka.   
Harry wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nagle stanął jak wryty i złapał Louisa mocno za ramię, przytrzymując go miejscu. Wydał z siebie jakiś nieartykułowany dźwięk, pokazując na coś palcem i Louis podążył w tamtą stronę wzrokiem; przeklął pod nosem, widząc wilkołaka w wilczej postaci.   
Wilk zbliżał się do nich powoli, stąpając zaskakująco miękko swoimi masywnymi łapami.   
— Musimy uciekać — wydyszał Harry, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca.   
— Wszystko jest w porządku — powiedział łagodnie Louis, gapiąc się wilkołakowi prosto w oczy i warcząc cicho pod nosem. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty na walkę, kiedy próbował opowiedzieć Harry’ego o ich świecie i przestraszyć go tym samym na śmierć. Zwłaszcza, że już teraz serce chłopaka zachowywało się tak, jakby zaraz miało wyskoczyć mu z piersi.   
Wilkołak wyglądał raczej na młodego i Louis bez problemu mógłby go zabić, ale to złamałoby porozumienie między klanem a watahą.   
Problem rozwiązał się sam, kiedy w oddali rozległo się głośne wycie alfy i młody wilk czmychnął w tamtym kierunku, rzucając im ostatnie spojrzenie.   
— Co to było? — zapytał Harry, a jego głos trząsł się nieznacznie. Zupełnie jak sam chłopak.   
Louis wziął głęboki wdech i rozejrzał się wokół. Wzrok Harry’ego zdecydowanie dobrze działał i czas było mu wyznać prawdę, nim ten zacznie myśleć, że zwariował. Dlatego poprowadził go do najbliżej ławki, wyrzucając oba ich kubki do kosza. Kiedy siedzieli wygodnie, Louis ujął dłonie Harry’ego w swoje. Trudno mu było zebrać myśli, bo nigdy jeszcze nie musiał nikomu wyjaśniać, że na świecie nie istnieją tylko Przyziemni.   
— Zadam ci pytanie i musisz odpowiedzieć na nie szczerze, okej? — Gdy Harry kiwnął sztywno głową, kontynuował: — Czy to, co widziałeś wczoraj w klubie, było pierwszym razem, gdy przytrafiło ci się coś takiego?   
— Mówisz o… — wyszeptał Harry, po czym przełknął ślinę i zamilkł na kilka chwil. Gapił się na Louisa podejrzliwie, nim wydusił z siebie: — Mówisz o tym, że widziałem jak ktoś pije krew z szyi kobiety i że niektórzy mają niebieski odcień skóry, i…   
— Właśnie o tym mówię — zapewnił go Louis spokojnie.   
Policzki Harry’ego zabarwiły się rumieńcem, a on sam spuścił głowę.   
— Nie — wyznał cicho. — Od kiedy skończyłem szesnaście lat, widziałem dziwne rzeczy, ale nigdy nikomu o tym nie powiedziałem. Jednak wczoraj po raz pierwszy tyle dziwnych rzeczy zdarzyło się na raz… Myślisz, że coś jest ze mną nie tak? Że powinien zacząć to leczyć?   
Louis potrząsał głową, zanim Harry jeszcze skończył mówić.   
— Wręcz przeciwnie — oznajmił. — Wiem, że to, co powiem wyda ci się szalone i prawdopodobnie cię wystraszy, ale znam powód, dlaczego widujesz to wszystko. Masz Wzrok.   
— Mam co? — Harry rzucił mu spojrzenie, jakby zastanawiał się, czy z Louisem na pewno wszystko w porządku.   
— Świat nie jest taki, jak zawsze myślałeś — powiedział Louis, krzywiąc się na swój dobór słów. Brzmiał, jakby próbował namówić Harry’ego do wstąpienia do sekty. — Ja jestem _inny_ , niż myślisz. Jestem dokładnie takim, jakim widziałeś mnie za pierwszym razem, Harry. A te wróżki i wilkołaki, które dziś widziałeś…  
— Też je widziałeś? — Podekscytował się Harry, po czym nagle zmarszczył brwi. — Co masz na myśli, że jesteś taki, jakim cię widziałem za pierwszym razem?   
Louis westchnął i obnażył swoje kły, sprawiając, że Harry wrzasnął i odskoczył od niego. Jako że siedział na brzegu ławki, klapnął bez gracji na brudną ziemię, wyrywając dłonie z uścisku Louisa.   
— To jakiś żart? — wydyszał i podniósł się z paniką na nogi. Jego zielone oczy były szeroko otwarte, a twarz pobladła. — Co tu się dzieje?  
— Wszystko ci wytłumaczę, tylko musisz się uspokoić i powstrzymać przed osądzaniem, dopóki nie skończę mówić, okej? Obiecuję, że wszystko, co kiedykolwiek widziałeś, zacznie mieć sens. Proszę, po prostu usiądź.   
Louis naprawdę nie chciałby dzwonić do Magnusa i błagać go, żeby jednak zablokował Wzrok Harry’ego, ponieważ chłopak nie potrafił sobie poradzić z tą wiedzą. Harry _musiał_ zrozumieć i to zaakceptować. Nie było innego wyjścia.   
Zaczął swoją opowieść od podziału, jaki istnieje w jego świecie. Od tego, że są Podziemni, czyli półdemony — istoty zrodzone z ludzi i prawdziwych demonów, które cały czas pojawiają się na Ziemi z innych wymiarów — oraz Nocni Łowcy — Nefilim, ludzie, w których żyłach płynie krew aniołów. Że Łowcy są odpowiedzialni za chronienie Przyziemnych przed demonami i Podziemnymi, że między nimi od wieków panuje wojna i dopiero od niecałych trzydziestu lat wszystko się uspokoiło. Że zostały podpisane porozumienia i nikt nie wchodzi nikomu w drogę, tak długo, jak przestrzegane jest prawo ustalone przez Clave; organ polityczny złożony ze wszystkich Nocnych Łowców powyżej osiemnastego roku życia. Louis nie chciał zagłębiać się w szczegóły o Radzie Clave i Instytutach w każdych miastach, gdzie urzędowali Nocni Łowcy i oferowali schronienie każdemu, kto tego potrzebował.   
Kiedy poinformował Harry’ego o tym, że on sam jest wampirem, a Harry może to wszystko widzieć, ponieważ ma Wzrok — zdolność pozwalającą mu na widzenie rzeczy, które są ukryte pod silną iluzją, niedostępną dla normalnych Przyziemnych — ten wybuchnął histerycznym śmiechem.   
Cóż, to była na pewno lepsza reakcja, niż ucieczka, czy grożenie Louisowi policją albo szpitalem psychiatrycznym. Gdy wreszcie się uspokoił, jego policzki były mokre od łez, a zielone oczy tak duże, że Louis obawiał się o to, że chłopak dostanie permanentnego wytrzeszczu.   
— Przepraszam — mruknął Harry, machając dłonią w nieokreślonym kierunku. — Po prostu chyba jestem w szoku.   
— To całkiem zrozumiałe — zapewnił go Louis delikatnie. — To dużo informacji i zdecydowanie mogą wywrócić czyjś świat do góry nogami.   
Harry milczał przez długi czas, gapiąc się w stronę, gdzie wcześniej uciekł wilkołak; brał głębokie, równe wdechy. Jego serce powoli wracało do normalnego rytmu, a kolor pojawiał się na policzkach. Louis nie mógł powstrzymać się przed tym, że wciągał powietrze nosem, rozkoszując się zapachem Harry’ego i przesuwał spojrzeniem po ostrych rysach jego twarzy, zatrzymując się dłużej na pełnych, czerwonych ustach. Harry był naprawdę śliczny. Louis już dawno nie czuł tylu emocji w stosunku do jakiegoś Przyziemnego. Możliwe, że nawet nigdy nic takiego nie czuł.   
— Czuję się, jakbym trafił do jednego z tych programów, gdzie kogoś wkręcają i nagrywają jego reakcję, ale to chyba nie to, prawda? — zapytał wreszcie Harry niepewnie.   
— Zdecydowanie nie — powiadomił go Louis i uścisnął delikatnie jego dłoń. — Jeśli masz jakieś pytania, to wal śmiało.   
— Mam ich jakiś milion — odrzekł Harry, śmiejąc się odrobinę; histeryczna nuta wciąż była wyraźnie słyszalna. — Ale jeśli to w porządku, chciałbym wrócić teraz do domu i przemyśleć wszystko.   
— W porządku. — Louis podniósł się z ławki i posłał Harry’emu uśmiech.   
Potem w całkowitej ciszy przeszli na parking, gdzie Louis zostawił Porsche. Przez chwilę rozważał zaproponowanie Harry’emu taksówki, jeśli ten nie chciałby z nim jechać, ale chłopak nic nie powiedział na ten temat, więc odwiózł go pod blok. Harry zdawał się być głęboko pogrążony w myślach; całą drogę wyglądał za okno, zagryzając dolną wargę i bawiąc się swoimi palcami.   
— Skontaktujesz się ze mną, kiedy poukładasz sobie wszystko w głowie? — zapytał Louis, gdy Harry zbierał się do wyjścia.   
— To może trochę potrwać — ostrzegł go Harry, posyłając mu blady uśmiech.   
Louis szybko sięgnął do schowka i wyjął z niego kartkę oraz długopis. Nabazgrał adres swojego mieszkania i podał go Harry’emu.   
— Gdybym nie odbierał telefonu, zawsze możesz po prostu do mnie wpaść.   
Harry kiwnął głową, pomachał mu i odszedł w kierunku wejścia do budynku.   
Louis naprawdę miał nadzieję, że obejdzie się bez pomocy Magnusa. 

CDN 

*Głupi dzieciak, kiedyś dasz się przez to zabić.//I jeśli jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie Raf, to sam cię zabiję.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis jęknął, zaspany, przytulając się mocniej do poduszki i umyślnie zignorował dzwonek, który właśnie rozbrzmiał u drzwi. Słyszał przyspieszone bicie serca osoby, która tam stała, ale był zbyt leniwy, żeby się podnieść.   
Był jedną nogą z powrotem w krainie snów, kiedy tym razem po mieszkaniu rozeszło się niepewne pukanie i jeszcze bardziej niepewny głos, pytający:   
— Halo?   
To, jak szybko Louis poderwał się do góry, było jego personalnym rekordem. W wampirzym tempie podszedł do drzwi i zaczął otwierać zamki; znajdowały się tutaj odrobinę lepsze zabezpieczenia niż w typowym apartamencie, a jako że na korytarzu nie było żadnych okien, nie musiał się martwić o promienie słoneczne. Przed wejściem stał Harry w białej podkoszulce i szarych spodniach, z rękami wciśniętymi w kieszenie.   
— Hej — powiedział cicho, zerkając na Louisa, który miał na sobie tylko czarne bokserki. Prawdopodobnie miał też rozczochrane włosy i odciśnięty na twarzy szew od poduszki; chyba że ten zdążył już zniknąć. — Przeszkadzam?   
— Nie, proszę, wejdź — zaprosił go Louis, odsuwając się z przejścia.   
Harry przekroczył próg mieszkania, a kiedy Louis zatrzasnął za nim drzwi, podskoczył lekko ze strachu. Louis zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi, ale chłopak szybko podał mu rozwiązanie.   
— Czemu jest tu tak ciemno?   
— Och — mruknął, przypominając sobie, że ludzie nie widzieli tak dobrze w ciemnościach jak wampiry. Sięgnął ręką do włącznika na ścianie po swojej lewej i chwilę później mały korytarz rozjaśnił się lekko przytłumionym, ciepłym światłem. — Wybacz, spałem.   
— Jest czternasta — wydyszał z niedowierzaniem Harry.   
— A ja jestem wampirem, więc to dla mnie środek nocy — powiadomił go Louis, opierając się o ścianę.   
— Przepraszam, powinienem był najpierw zadzwonić — powiedział Harry, bujając się na piętach. — Um, wyleciało mi z głowy, że sypiasz inaczej.   
Louis parsknął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.   
— Myślałem, że te rewelacje nie opuszczają twoich myśli, od kiedy cztery dni temu ci o wszystkim opowiedziałem.   
Harry wzruszył ramionami.   
— Byłem trochę zajęty panikowaniem, że oprócz mojego świata, istnieje jaszcze jakiś inny, gdzie stwory z legend i horrorów są prawdziwe.   
— Wypraszam sobie — prychnął Louis, udając oburzenie. — Nie jestem istotą z horrorów.   
Jego gość przechylił głowę na bok, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, po czym na jego ustach pojawił się krzywy uśmieszek.   
— Masz rację — przytaknął. — Jesteś bardziej kategorią romansów dla nastolatek, z Edwardem Cullenem w rolach głównych.   
— Czy ty właśnie… — sapnął Louis, po czym zmrużył oczy. — Nie wiem, czy powinienem być urażony, że porównujesz mnie do wampira obsypanego brokatem, czy powinno mi schlebiać, że utożsamiasz mnie z romansem.   
Mały rumieniec pojawił się na policzkach Harry’ego, sprawiając, że od jego ciała buchnęła fala gorąca. Chłopak rozejrzał się wokół i dopiero teraz Louis uświadomił sobie, że wciąż stali na korytarzu.   
— Gdzie moje maniery — powiedział, przerywając chwilową ciszę. — Zapraszam do salonu.   
Poprowadził Harry’ego w głąb mieszkania, zapalając po drodze światła i zdusił chęć ziewania. Mógł poświęcić parę godzin snu, jeśli to oznaczało, że nie będzie musiał odbyć wizyty u Magnusa i prosić go o wyczyszczenie Harry’emu pamięci. Kiedy chłopak rozsiadł się wygodnie na jego burgundowej, skórzanej kanapie — możliwe, że Louis był trochę dramatyczny przy dekorowaniu tego miejsca — zapytał:   
— Masz ochotę na coś do picia?   
— Nie przepadam za krwią — odparł Harry ze swobodą, której Louis się po nim nie spodziewał. Cóż, jeśli potrafił już na ten temat żartować, to prawdopodobnie przeszedł ze wszystkim do porządku dziennego.   
— Szkoda, mam butelkę dwustuletniej krwi Wilhelma IV — powiedział Louis z fałszywym żalem, sprawiając, że Harry rozszerzył na niego oczy.   
— Serio?   
Louis wywrócił na niego oczami, rozglądając się za czymś do okrycia. Jednak kiedy nic nie znalazł, wzruszył ramionami i rozsiadł się naprzeciw Harry’ego.   
— Krew też ma swoją datę ważności. Nawet nie chcę myśleć jak smakowałaby taka zwietrzała i postarzała, fuj. — Skrzywił się na samą myśl o wypiciu takiego paskudztwa.   
Harry kiwnął głową, jakby chciał dać znać, że przyjął to do wiadomości i westchnął cicho, rozglądając się wokół. Jego wzrok od razu padł na stary portret Louisa, który wisiał nad kominkiem. Namalowała go dobra znajoma Louisa, ale niestety została zgładzona przez Nefilim podczas wojen między Podziemnymi a Clave, które wciąż zażarcie trwały wcale nie tak dawno.   
— Ile to ma lat? — zapytał Harry, kiwając głową w stronę malunku.   
— Około stu trzydziestu — odpowiedział Louis, bacznie obserwując reakcje chłopaka. — I pozwól, że oszczędzę ci fatygi w pytaniu ile ja mam lat i od razu odpowiem, dwieście osiemdziesiąt cztery.  
— Co? — wykrzyknął Harry, wychylając się w jego stronę.   
Louis machnął niedbale dłonią.   
— Wcale nie jestem taki stary. W Anglii mieszka wampir, który ma prawie osiemset lat. Słyszałem, że ostatnio planował zapaść w sen i obudzić się za kilkadziesiąt lat, ponoć strasznie go nudzą czasy współczesne. — Harry zamrugał na niego, jakby nie dowierzał temu, co słyszy, po czym przełknął ślinę i skinął krótko głową. — Ale dość o głupotach. Rozumiem, że skoro tutaj przyszedłeś, chciałbyś przedyskutować rewelacje, które usłyszałeś ode mnie na naszym ostatnim spotkaniu.   
— Sporo myślałem — przyznał chłopak powoli i ostrożnie. — Dużo rzeczy nabrało większego sensu. Chciałem tylko zapytać, czemu widzę coraz więcej dziwnych osób? Kiedy tutaj szedłem minąłem dwóch mężczyzn w czarnych tatuażach, przypominających runy i…   
— Nefilim — przerwał mu Louis. — Mówiłem ci o nich w parku. Poza tym jednego z nich już spotkałeś, nazywa się Alec Lightwood i jest chłopakiem Magnusa Bane’a, Wielkiego Czarownika Brooklynu.   
— Mówisz o tym właścicielu klubu i tym wysokim kolesiu?   
— Mhm. A co do twojego pytania, to widzisz coraz więcej, ponieważ zwracasz na to uwagę. Umyślnie lub nieumyślnie używasz Wzroku, zamiast patrzeć na świat ludzkimi oczami. Wcześniej wypierałeś wszystko co nadnaturalne ze swojego umysłu, ale teraz jesteś w stanie to pojąć i nie wprawia cię to w szok i panikę.   
Przez kilka sekund siedzieli w ciszy, nim Harry zebrał się w sobie i zaczął zadawać kolejne pytania; głównie skupiał się na wampirach. O to, czy piją tylko krew, czy mogą wychodzić na słońce, czy działa na nich czosnek i czy święcona woda ich spala.   
— Harry — westchnął Louis, kręcąc głową. — Spodziewałem się po tobie więcej. Naprawdę myślisz, że pokonasz mnie główką czosnku?   
Chłopak założył ramiona na piersi w obronnej postawie.   
— Skąd mam wiedzieć — burknął, wyraźnie zawstydzony. — Wszystkie źródła podają inaczej.   
Louis wywrócił oczami i zmienił pozycję do siadu skrzyżnego.   
— Niech będzie. Zaszczycę cię odpowiedzią na te pytania. Wampiry mogą pić tylko krew, inne jedzenie może nie tyle, co nam szkodzi, ale jest bardzo nieprzyjemne w smaku i jedyną drogą pozbycia się tego z organizmu są wymioty. Czosnek oprócz tego, że drażni mój wrażliwy nos, nie robi absolutnie nic. Święcona woda jest dość nieprzyjemna, a do tego młode wampiry nie potrafią wymówić imienia Boga. Z czasem przychodzi to łatwiej. Święte symbole przypalają naszą skórę, ale po parunastu latach noszenie łańcuszka z Jezusem staje się znośne. Lider mojego klanu, Rafael, jest bardzo religijny i często nosi złote łańcuszki z Matką Boską, mimo tego, że na koniec dnia palą mu skórę.   
— Więc da się was zabić, skoro jesteście nieśmiertelni?   
Louis uniósł na niego obie brwi.   
— A co, planujesz zamach na moje życie?   
Jeśli wcześniej na twarzy Harry’ego wykwitł mały rumieniec, to teraz cała jego twarz zalała się czerwienią; zielone oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku. Louis nie mógł powstrzymać się przed zerknięciem na jego szyję, gdzie szum krwi był najbardziej słyszalny.   
— Nie… Co… Oczywiście, że nie…   
— Spokojnie — parsknął Louis. — I tak, da się nas zabić. Nawet wampir bez głowy długo nie pociągnie. Chociaż jeśli chcesz porozmawiać o unicestwianiu Dzieci Nocy, to musisz pogadać z Nefilim. Alec udzieli ci pewnie kilku cennych wskazówek.   
— Raczej ich nie potrzebuję. — Harry poruszył się nerwowo. — Nie mam w planach nikogo unicestwiać.   
— Dobrze wiedzieć. — Louis zamilkł na chwilę, po czym zapytał, ostrożnie dobierając słowa: — Obrzydza cię myśl o tym, że wampiry piją krew?   
— Um — stęknął Harry, gapiąc się na niego. — Nie?   
— To nie konkurs pytań. — Louis nie wiedział dlaczego, ale coś sprawiało, że nie mógł powstrzymać się przed dokuczaniem temu chłopakowi; jakby znał go od zawsze, a nie od paru dni. Ich znajomość wydawała mu się wyjątkowo łatwa i lekka, mimo tego, że nie zaczęła się najlepiej.   
— Czy twoje komentarze mają jakiś limit? — wymamrotał Harry.  
— Raczej nie — odparł Louis z uśmieszkiem. — No więc?   
— Nie obrzydza mnie — wydusił wreszcie z siebie chłopak. — Jakoś musicie się odżywiać, a jeśli to jedyna droga, to nie mnie oceniać. Chociaż osobiście nie odczuwam jakiegoś wielkiego pociągu do picia krwi.   
— No nic dziwnego — parsknął Louis. Nagle Harry otworzył usta, po czym zamknął je ze słyszalnym kłapnięciem. Pokręcił na samego siebie głową i uciekł wzrokiem. — Co?   
— Nic — pisnął Harry. Dźwięk był tak nienaturalnie wysoki, że Louis nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz czerpał tyle radości z czyjejś obecności.   
— Nawet gdybyś nie był gównianym kłamcą, to i tak słyszę bicie twojego serca i zmiany w oddechu — powiadomił go spokojnie Louis, drapiąc się po kolanie. — Śmiało, zadaj swoje pytanie.   
— To osobiste — wymamrotał w końcu chłopak.   
— Zapewniam cię, że to nic, czego już wcześniej nie słyszałem.   
— Tak właściwie to dwa pytania. — Harry wreszcie zebrał się w sobie i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. — Uch, a nawet trzy.   
Louis jedynie wywrócił oczami, ponaglając go ruchem ręki.   
— Co sprawia, że jakaś osoba jest dla ciebie, um, apetyczna? Czy siedząc teraz ze mną w pokoju odczuwasz głód i musisz się kontrolować? I ostatnie, ee, um, możeszmiećerekcję?  
— To zdecydowanie ciekawszy zestaw pytań, niż ten poprzedni o czosnku — pochwalił go Louis. Co prawda słyszał już wszystkie z tych pytań wcześniej, ale i tak był pod wrażeniem.   
— Hm, pomyślmy. Ludzie przyciągają mnie do siebie swoim zapachem, każdy ma swój naturalny, który często jest maskowany perfumami albo mocnymi środkami do mycia, typu mydła i żele pod prysznic. Jednak mój wrażliwy węch jest w stanie wyczuć naturalną woń i chyba to najbardziej przyciąga. Jeśli chodzi ci typowo o krew, to między różnymi grupami jest naprawdę mała różnica smakowa, więc nie liczy się dla mnie, czy ktoś ma typ B minus albo A plus. — Jako że Louis zawsze lubił odrobinę adrenaliny i żeby coś się działo, w wampirzym tempie poderwał się i przemieścił na kanapę obok Harry’ego. Chłopak podskoczył zaskoczony, ponieważ jego ludzkie oko nie nadążyło za tempem Louisa. — I czy muszę się kontrolować? Odrobinę, bo akurat jadłem przed snem.   
Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wychylił się do przodu i przycisnął nos do szyi Harry’ego; wziął głęboki wdech i zamruczał gardłowo. Puls chłopaka przyspieszył tak bardzo, że Louis zaczął obawiać się o jego serce. Żyła na jego szyi zaczęła pulsować, tylko bardziej przyciągając Louisa.   
— Ale pachniesz fantastycznie, skarbie — wyszeptał przy jego skórze, wodząc po niej nosem. Oddech Harry’ego uwiązł mu w gardle, a po ciele przeszedł widoczny dreszcz. Louis nie musiał być wampirem z wyczulonymi zmysłami, aby wiedzieć, że chłopak czuł do niego pociąg mimo tego, że zamarł niczym marmurowy posąg. I że zdecydowanie nie bał się tego, że kły Louisa znajdowały się w niedalekim oddaleniu od jego szyi. — A co do erekcji, to jak myślisz? Chcesz sprawdzić?   
Głowa Harry’ego obróciła się tak szybko w jego stronę, że tylko cudem chłopak nie przywalił mu brodą. Harry miał rozszerzone źrenice i lekko rozchylone usta; jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się w przyspieszonym rytmie. Po sekundzie jego spojrzenie powędrowało do bokserek Louisa, a brwi zmarszczyły się.   
— Nie masz…   
Louis roześmiał się, odsuwając od jego szyi i pokręcił głową.   
— Nie mam — sparodiował go. — Wybacz, czasami przesadzam. Odpowiadając szczerze na twoje pytanie, to tak, mogę mieć erekcję. Zazwyczaj najlepiej ją osiągnąć, kiedy jestem świeżo po posiłku. Krew, którą wypijam, działa jak zamiennik za tą, która już naturalnie nie płynie w moich żyłach. Erekcja powstaje dlatego, że krew spływa do kutasa, dlatego wampiry często utożsamiają pożywianie się z seksem. Świeża i gorąca działa najlepiej.   
Harry słuchał go z uważnie, wlepiając wzrok w jego wargi.   
— Zaspokoiłem twoją ciekawość? — zapytał Louis, po czym ziewnął potężnie.   
— Jak najbardziej — wychrypiał Harry, podrywając się do pionu. — Pozwolę ci teraz wrócić do snu.   
Louis podniósł się powoli i rozciągnął mięśnie, mrucząc z ulgą. Tak bardzo, jak podobała mu się rozmowa z Harrym, nie mógł się doczekać miękkiego łóżka.   
— Następnym razem, gdy będziesz mnie odwiedzać, wpadnij koło osiemnastej, okej? — poradził mu Louis. — Albo napisz smsa, żeby sprawdzić, czy już nie śpię. Możemy też po zmroku umówić się na mieście albo porobić coś innego.   
— Okej. — Harry uśmiechnął się do niego szczerze i szeroko. — Z miłą chęcią.   
Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, Louis zbliżył się do niego i przyciągnął do go uścisku; przycisnął usta do jego szyi i złożył tam mały pocałunek. W odpowiedzi na skórze chłopaka pojawiła się gęsia skórka.   
— Harry, tylko nie mów mi, że brak ci instynktów samozachowawczych jak Belli — powiedział Louis, szczerząc się.   
— Wiesz, że to robi z ciebie Edwarda? — odparował Harry, uśmiechając się tak szeroko, że w policzkach pojawiły mu się dołeczki.   
— Idź już, nim zrobię ci coś tak nieprzyjemnego jak ugryzienie w tyłek za obrażanie mnie. — Louis błysnął kłami, wypychając Harry’ego z mieszkania.   
— Kto powiedział, że tego nie lubię? — Chłopak puścił mu oczko, po czym popędził w stronę windy, pozostawiając go w lekkim osłupieniu. 

* * *

Następne dwa tygodnie spędzili na spotykaniu się na neutralnym gruncie. Louis ograniczył odrobinę dokuczliwe komentarze i flirtowanie z Harrym, ponieważ przede wszystkim chciał się z nim zaprzyjaźnić i lepiej go poznać. Zaprowadzał go we wszystkie popularne miejsca Podziemnych i śmiał z jego min, kiedy chłopak gapił się na półdemony i driady drzewne. Raz prawie dał się namówić na drinka Magnusowi, który zamieniłby go w szczura i Louis powstrzymał go od picia w ostatniej chwili.   
Co do Magnusa, to on i Harry zdecydowanie szybko się zaprzyjaźnili; mężczyzna obsypywał go brokatem i magicznie pomógł mu zapuścić odrobinę dłuższe włosy. Raz nawet wybrali się razem na zakupy, zupełnie za plecami Louisa. Najgorsze w ich znajomości był fakt, że Louis musiał spędzać przez to czas z Aleckiem, który mimo że nie był jakiś straszny jak na Nocnego Łowcę, to zachowywał się, jakby nigdy nie słyszał o żartach. Jedyne chwile, kiedy się rozpogadzał to te, gdy Magnus poświęcał mu swoją pełną uwagę, obsypując go komplementami i pieszczotliwymi określeniami. Czarownik miał też spory wpływ na garderobę Łowcy, zmuszając go do noszenia kolorów innych niż czarny, co było wyczynem samym w sobie.   
Louis po tygodniu musiał wrócić do Hotelu Dumort i swoich obowiązków jako zastępcy lidera. Szkolił wampiry w walce i pomagał rozwiązywać problemy. Jeden z młodszych wampirów w klanie uwikłał się w romans z wilkołakiem i Louis spędził ponad godzinę, starając się wybić Elzie z głowy ucieczkę i zostawienie klanu. Obiecał, że porozmawia z Rafaelem i załatwi jej spotkania z ukochanym, nawiązując porozumienie z watahą. To nie było proste zadanie, ale Louis zdecydowanie nie na darmo był nazywany mistrzem dyplomacji.   
— Dios, czemu akurat wilkołak? — wymamrotał Rafael. — Zrozumiałbym wszystko, ale te śmierdzące psy? Vampiros son muy wsrupidos en estos tiempos*.   
— Y el amor es ciego** — odpowiedział mu Louis po hiszpańsku, wzruszając ramionami. — Poza tym nie ma się co spinać. Elza pewnie prześpi się z nim parę razy, potem poczuje się na tyle swobodnie, żeby pić przy nim krew, on zrobi jakiś komentarz i się pokłócą. A potem nastąpi koniec wielkiego romansu.  
Nie do końca w to wierzył, ponieważ Elza już mu wyznała, że piła krew przy tym wilkołaku i mu to nie przeszkadza i wszystko rozumie, ale Rafael poczuje się lepiej, wiedząc, że romans niedługo się skończy. A kiedy się nie skończy, to przynajmniej będzie miał czas, żeby się do tego przyzwyczaić.   
— Jesteś zdecydowanie zbyt miękki, Tomlinson — mruknął Rafael i upił łyk krwi ze swojego kielicha. I jeśli Louis był odrobinę dramatyczny, to jego lider bił go na głowę.   
Codziennie nosił garnitury od najlepszych projektantów, wypełniał swoje brwi kredką, żeby nadać im idealnego kształtu i czasami smarował usta pomadką, aby miały mocniejszy, czerwony kolor. Jedyna osoba, która mogła dotykać jego garderoby i nie zostać od razu unicestwiona był Simon, który mimo tego, że doprowadzał Rafaela do białej gorączki, to w jakiś sposób jednocześnie przyciągał do siebie starszego wampira. Louis nie chciał prorokować, ale czuł, że już niedługo będą wyprawiać wampirze wesele; mówiąc niedługo miał na myśli najbliższe pięćdziesiąt lat.   
— Ktoś musi pomóc młodej miłości — westchnął teatralnie, opadając na kanapę obok Rafaela.   
Lider milczał przez kilka chwil, nim prychnął ze zdegustowaniem i powiedział:   
— Ty załatwiasz wszystkie sprawy z tymi psami. Nie przyłożę do tego ręki.   
— I właśnie dlatego to mnie wszyscy lubią — powiadomił go Louis.   
— Ciebie mogą lubić, ale to mnie słuchają — odpowiedział, posyłając mu uśmieszek. — A jak tam ten człowiek ze Wzrokiem? Byłeś z nim u Magnusa na czyszczeniu pamięci?   
— Technicznie rzecz ujmując bywamy u Magnusa, ale nie na czyszczenie pamięci — przyznał Louis. — Harry świetnie się zaaklimatyzował w naszym świecie i jeszcze lepiej dogaduje się z Magnusem.   
— Gej? — zapytał Rafael, a kiedy Louis skinął głową, wampir roześmiał się głośno. — W takim razie nie ma się co dziwić. 

* * *

— Halo? — zapytał Louis, odbierając telefon bez patrzenia kto dzwonił.   
Szykował się właśnie na imprezę do Pandemonium i miał coraz mniej czasu; Niall od pół godziny wiercił mu dziurę w brzuchu, żeby się pospieszył. Na miejscu miał spotkać się z Harrym i zapoznać go z blondynem, który praktycznie się obraził, gdy Louis dopiero po prawie trzech tygodniach wyznał mu prawdę o Wzroku chłopaka.   
— Louis — usłyszał rozhisteryzowany głos Elzy, który od razu postawił go w stanie pełnej gotowości.   
— Co się dzieje? — zapytał. — Elza?   
— Musisz mi pomóc — zapłakała dziewczyna. — Porwali Matthew.   
— Kto go porwał? — Louis czekał na wyjaśnienia, ubierając się w pierwsze lepsze ciuchy.  
— Jego bracia — powiedziała Elza, a jej głos tak się trząsł, że Louis ledwo ją rozumiał. — Byli przeciwni naszemu związkowi i porwali go, żeby dać mu nauczkę… nie wiem, co z nim zrobią. Powiedzieli, że wilkołaki nie powinny zadawać się z krwiopijcami.   
— Tobie nic nie jest? — upewnił się Louis, podążając w kierunku pokoju Rafaela. Miał nadzieję, że lider nie wyszedł jeszcze do klubu.   
— Zamknęli mnie w trumnie i obwiązali ją łańcuchami, nie mogę się wydostać — wyszeptała Elza. — Byli w takim pośpiechu, że nie zabrali mi telefonu. Bali się, że ich alfa niedługo wróci.   
— Wiesz, gdzie dokładnie jesteś?   
Kiedy dziewczyna podała mu adres, Louis obiecał jej, że już po nią idą i bez pukania wparował do pokoju Rafaela. Widok, który zastał był zdecydowanie zaskakujący, choć i tak już dawno się wszystkiego domyślił.   
Rafael i Simon pieprzyli się na łóżku lidera, cali umazani we krwi i cuchnący spermą.   
— Salir*** — warknął na niego Rafael, obnażając kły.   
Simon wydał z siebie niezidentyfikowany dźwięk, próbując zasłonić się pościelą.   
— Wstawaj, Elza jest w tarapatach. — Tyle wystarczyło, aby Rafael praktycznie wyskoczył z łóżka i zaczął się ubierać. Wiedział, że Louis nie przeszkadzałby mu, gdyby to nie było ważne.   
— Idę z wami — wydyszał Simon, gramoląc się z pościeli.   
Louis jedynie wywrócił oczami, po czym zaczął tłumaczyć, co się działo.   
— Wiedziałem, że z tymi psami będą same kłopoty — wysyczał Rafael, stojąc w pełni gotowym do wyjścia na środku pokoju; w pośpiechu założył na siebie szarą podkoszulkę Simona z napisem z jakiejś gry. — Vámonos****.  
Odnalezienie Elzy i wydostanie jej z trumny było dużo łatwiejszym zadaniem niż się spodziewali. Dzięki Simonowi weszli na terytorium watahy bez problemów; chłopak miał powiązania z alfą, Lukiem, który był dla niego praktycznie jak ojciec i pomógł go wychować.   
— Dziękuję — zapłakała Elza, kiedy wypuścili ją z trumny. — Musimy odnaleźć Matthew.   
— Niech tym zajmie się wataha tego kundla — syknął Rafael, piorunując ją spojrzeniem. — Wiedziałem, że będą z tym same kłopoty.   
Wampirzyca uciekła od niego wzrokiem, szukając poparcia u Louis.   
— Wybacz, skarbie, ale Rafael ma rację — powiedział jej łagodnie. — Tym musi zająć się wataha, nie możemy się w to mieszać. Tobie nie zrobili żadnej krzywdy, więc nie złamali porozumienia, dlatego tutaj kończy się nasza rola. Musisz czekać, aż Matthew sam się do ciebie odezwie.   
— Luke już ich szuka — zapewnił ją Simon. — Kiedy tylko będzie coś wiadomo, zadzwoni do mnie i dam ci znać, okej? Albo Matthew sam się do ciebie odezwie, jeśli nic mu nie jest.   
— W porządku — wyszeptała Elza, zwieszając głowę. — Nie chciałam robić tylu problemów.   
— Wracajmy — odpowiedział tylko sucho Rafael, ruszając w dół chodnika.   
Simon wywrócił na niego oczami i zaczął zagadywać dziewczynę swoimi niekończącymi się anegdotami; Louis czasami był wdzięczny, że nigdy nie zamykała mu się gęba. 

* * *

— Hej, Lou — zagaił Harry, kiedy parę dni później siedzieli w mieszkaniu Louisa, oglądając Władcę Pierścieni.   
— Hm? — mruknął Louis, obserwując jak Legolas strzelał z łuku do orków.   
— Czemu nigdy się przy mnie nie pożywiasz?   
Pytanie było na tyle zaskakujące, że wampir przez kilka sekund nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Od czasu dwóch pierwszych spotkań nie powracali do tematów picia krwi, seksu i innych tajemnic wampirzej biologii.   
— Pomyślałem, że wolisz jednak nie widzieć, jak popijam krew niczym sok jabłkowy — wyjaśnił Louis po krótkiej chwili.   
Nie chciał mówić, że podczas pożywiania się jego zmysły mocno się wyostrzały i panowanie nad sobą przy Harrym, którego serce tłukło się miarowo w klatce piersiowej, a żyły pulsowały życiodajną krwią, byłoby znacznie trudniejsze. Co prawda Louis miał prawie trzysta lat, żeby nauczyć się nad sobą panować, ale i tak wolał nie kusić losu.   
— Przecież mówiłem, że mi to nie przeszkadza — oznajmił Harry, skupiając na nim całą swoją uwagę. — Chcę, żebyś czuł się przy mnie komfortowo.   
Louis roześmiał się, potrząsając głową.   
— Jesteś niesamowity, wiesz? — powiedział, zaskakując samego siebie miękkością swojego głosu. — W sumie przekąsiłbym coś, więc jeśli naprawdę jesteś pewien…   
— Śmiało — mruknął Harry, wgapiając się w jego usta, po czym wypalił: — Wyrosną ci kły?   
— Mogłeś mówić, że chcesz obejrzeć moje kły, zamiast opowiadać bajeczki o czuciu się komfortowo — dokuczył mu Louis, na co oczywiście Harry okazał wielkie oburzenie, gestykulując żywo rękami, że wcale nie o to mu chodziło. Chryste, był taki przewidywalny. — No dalej, potraktuj mnie jak zwierzę w zoo.   
Po tym Louis obnażył kły, podwijając wargi, aby Harry mógł lepiej widzieć jego uzębienie. Chłopak przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby miał się znów oburzyć, ale ciekawość zwyciężyła. Wychylił się odrobinę mocniej w stronę Louisa, niepewnie unosząc dłoń w stronę jego ust. Kiedy Louis nie zaprotestował, dotknął górnego kła, koncentrując się tak mocno, że Louis po prostu nie mógł nie wykorzystać okazji. Zasyczał nagle, strasząc Harry’ego, który wychylił się mocniej do przodu, tracąc równowagę i zsunął palec wprost na dolny kieł Louisa, przebijając skórę.   
Zapach krwi dotarł do jego nozdrzy prawie natychmiast, wypełniając jego usta śliną. Harry sapnął, cofając dłoń i spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na kroplę czerwonej krwi na swoim opuszku. Jego serce zaczęło szybciej bić, a szeroko otwarte oczy skupiły się na Louisie i jego rozszerzonych, czarnych źrenicach.   
— Wybacz — powiedział niewyraźnie Louis, nie mogąc teraz schować kłów. Nie, kiedy świeża krew była w tak bliskiej odległości od niego.   
— Nic się nie stało — zapewnił go odrobinę drżąco Harry. Zagryzł dolną wargę, po czym zapytał: — Chcesz?   
Louis uniósł na niego obie brwi, ale nie zamierzał protestować; nie był głupi. Wiedział, że taka okazja może się już nie powtórzyć. Poza tym pił świeżą krew prosto z żył jakieś trzydzieści lat temu i odświeżenie pamięci byłoby cholernie miłe. Dlatego sięgnął po nadgarstek Harry’ego i powoli przyciągnął do swoich ust jego zabrudzony palec, na którym pojawiało się coraz więcej krwi, spływając powoli w dół. Kiedy nie usłyszał protestu, ani nie zobaczył wyrazu zdegustowania na twarzy chłopaka, otworzył usta i wsunął palec Harry’ego do środka.   
Jęknął głośno na ten cudowny smak i zaczął czyścić językiem zabrudzoną skórę. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, possał opuszek, sprawiając, że na powierzchni pojawiło się odrobinę więcej krwi i łapczywie ją zlizał. Bogaty smak i zapach Harry’ego dosłownie go obezwładniły i Louis wiedział, że musi przestać, bo straci nad sobą panowanie, a na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Dlatego z wielkim trudem odsunął się, oblizując usta. Jedno wciągnięcie powietrza nosem pokazało mu, jak bardzo Harry jest podniecony; oddychał ciężko, przyglądając mu się spod lekko opadniętych powiek.  
— Kręci cię to? — zapytał go Louis, robiąc wszystko, aby pozbyć się kłów, choć było to bezskuteczne.   
— To odrobinę seksowne — wychrypiał Harry, zaciskając dłonie w pięści na kolanach.   
Już wcześniej chłopak wysyłał mu pewne sygnały, że jest nim zainteresowany, ale Louis w najśmielszych snach nie spodziewał się, że podnieci go myśl o nakarmieniu Louisa swoją krwią.   
— Chcesz się zabawić, skarbie? — mruknął Louis, zbliżając się do niego i przesuwając kciukiem po jego dolnej wardze. — Mogę ci pokazać, czego nauczyłem się przez trzysta lat życia.   
Harry wydał z siebie niski jęk, wiercąc się na kanapie i wyglądając, jakby nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Wreszcie chyba zdecydował, ponieważ sekundę później ze stęknięciem przycisnął ich wargi razem. Louis od razu oddał pocałunek, układając dłoń na policzku chłopaka i muskając jego kość kciukiem. Musiał być ostrożny, aby nie zadrapać Harry’ego kłami, dlatego nie pozwolił mu na pogłębienie pocałunku i zamiast tego odsunął się.   
— Chodź tutaj — powiedział, siadając kanapie z rozszerzonymi nogami i klepiąc ręką miejsce między nimi. — Przyciśnij plecy do mojej klatki piersiowej.   
Chłopakowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Praktycznie wskoczył na wskazane miejsce, rozgrzewając swoim ciałem to chłodniejsze Louisa. Louis nie tracił czasu, odsuwając jego włosy na bok, i zaczął całować go po kolumnie szyi, jednocześnie sunąć dłońmi po jego klatce piersiowej i brzuchu.   
— Och — sapnął Harry, prężąc się przy nim i mocniej nadstawiając szyję.   
Tylko stulecia kontroli pozwoliły Louisowi powstrzymać się przed wbiciem tam kłów. Postanawiając skupić się na sprawieniu Harry’emu przyjemności, od razu zsunął ręce na jego krok i odpiął mu guzik oraz rozporek. Stęknął zaskoczony, kiedy okazało się, że chłopak nie ma na sobie żadnych bokserek i od razu natrafił na twardego kutasa.   
— Niegrzeczny chłopiec — powiedział cicho do jego ucha.   
— Proszę — szepnął Harry, podrzucając biodra i sprawiając, że elektryczność w powietrzu dosłownie zaczęła trzeszczeć.   
Za każdym razem, gdy Louis nabierał powietrza nosem, zapach podniecenia dosłownie go obezwładniał. Nie pamiętał ostatniego razu, kiedy perspektywa seksu go ekscytowała. Po tylu latach życia, wszystko powoli zaczynało się nudzić, choć seks był tak naturalną przyjemnością, że Louis co jakiś czas i tak zawsze do niej wracał. Wyglądało na to, że Harry wyzwolił w nim najprymitywniejsze instynkty.   
Obciągał mu, szepcząc cicho do ucha i od czasu do czasu całując jego szyję; zasysał też delikatnie skórę, nie odważając się jednak na lekkie przygryzanie.   
— Louis — jęknął Harry, a w jego głosie wyraźnie było słychać ponaglenie.   
Jego biodra miarowo podrygiwały do góry, gdy jego kutas sączył się na dłoń Louisa. Kropelki spermy sporadycznie pojawiały się na czubku główki, po czym spływały leniwie w dół.   
— Tak szybko dojdziesz? — zapytał go Louis, skręcając nadgarstek przy główce, gdy w drugą rękę złapał jądra chłopaka, ugniatając je delikatnie. — Myślałem, że się pobawimy.   
— Nie mogę… — stęknął Harry, pchając mocniej biodrami, i zaparł się nogami o podłogę, przyciskając swoje plecy do klatki piersiowej Louisa. Penis Louisa był na wpół twardy, dzięki małej porcji krwi, którą ten wypił przed przyjściem Harry’ego.   
Nagle chłopak zaczął mocniej nadstawiać szyję, trzęsąc się delikatnie, gdy Louis ssał punkt tuż pod jego uchem.   
— Możesz mnie ugryźć — powiedział nagle Harry; jego głos był cudownie ochrypły. — Jeśli chcesz… Możesz ugryźć.   
— Harry — szepnął Louis zszokowany. — Nie wiesz, o co prosisz.   
— Wiem — zapewnił go Harry. — Przysięgam. Rozmawiałem z… och, kurwa, z Magnusem.   
Z gardła Louisa mimowolnie wyrwał się cichy, pokonany jęk. Nie był na tyle silny, aby oprzeć się tej pokusie. Nie, kiedy powietrze było wypełnione zapachem seksu i potu Harry’ego, a na jego języku wciąż znajdował się posmak krwi chłopaka. Jedyne co mu pozostało, to naprawdę wierzyć, że Harry rozmawiał z Czarownikiem i wiedział w co się pakuje. I jeśli to była prawda, to chłopak musiał planować to już od dłuższego czasu.   
Nie chcąc o tym więcej myśleć, Louis ostatni raz pocałował szyję Harry’ego, nim zatopił w nim głęboko kły. Dwie rzeczy wydarzyły się jednocześnie: z kutasa Harry’ego trysnęła gorąca sperma, a jego usta wypełniły się najcudowniejszą krwią, jaką kiedykolwiek pił. Wysunął kły i zaczął ssać płyn do ust w łapczywych haustach. Jego kutas miarowo rósł i Louis wiedział, że długo mu nie zajmie, żeby dojść. Od trzydziestu lat jego ciało nie wypełniło się gorącem świeżej krwi i dosłownie wariował od wszystkich doznań.   
Harry jęczał nieprzerwanie, ocierając się o jego kutasa, co tylko potęgowało wszystkie doznania — minutę później Louis spuszczał się w spodnie, z ustami pełnymi krwi oraz uczuciem obezwładniającej wdzięczności.  
— Dziękuję — wyszeptał, kiedy wyczyścił z krwi szyję Harry’ego i pomógł zasklepić się dwóm małym rankom.   
— Wierz mi, że nie masz za co dziękować — powiedział chłopak ochryple; jego głos delikatnie się trząsł, tak samo jak jego ciało. — Przyjemność po mojej stronie.   
Po tym obaj zaczęli się śmiać, napędzani endorfinami i w przypadku Harry’ego również adrenaliną. 

CDN 

 

*Młode wampiry są takie głupie w tych czasach.   
**Miłość jest ślepa.   
***Wynocha.   
****Chodźmy/Ruszajmy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oczywiście się nie wyrobiłam, więc będzie jeszcze jeden rozdział ;)

— Lou — jęknął Harry, wyginając się mocniej i wypinając tyłek; dłonie miał zaciśnięte po obu stronach swojej głowy. — Tak dobrze.   
Louis uśmiechnął się, pieprząc go odrobinę mocniej i wciągnął głęboko powietrze do płuc, rozkoszując się obezwładniającym zapachem seksu, potu i krwi. Plecy Harry’ego były umazane we wciąż świeżej krwi, która ciekła z ranki na jego łopatce. Louis od wieków nie czerpał tak dużej przyjemności z seksu i pożywiania się jednocześnie. Chłopak był wyjątkowo twórczy, jeśli chodziło o uwodzenie Louisa i namawianie go do coraz ciekawszych form jedzenia. Najlepiej wspominanym momentem przez nich obu było ugryzienie w udo Harry’ego, który spuścił się w chwili, w której Louis zatopił w nim kły.   
Ustalili kilka zasad, żeby wszystko przebiegało bezpiecznie i nie stwarzało żadnego zagrożenia dla Harry’ego; Louis nie pożywiał się od niego częściej niż raz w tygodniu i zawsze przed tym upewniał się, że Harry dobrze się czuje i jest wypoczęty oraz najedzony.   
Spotykali się dopiero od trzech miesięcy, ale Louis i tak czuł większe przywiązanie do Harry’ego niż do części wampirów ze swojego klanu. Już zapomniał, jak to jest troszczyć się o kogoś i chcieć spędzać z nim czas; po prostu przytulać się i rozmawiać o głupotach.   
Kiedy Harry zajęczał głośno, naprężając ciało i nabijając się mocniej na jego kutasa, Louis natychmiast skupił na nim całą swoją uwagę. Przesunął palcami po strużce krwi i wsunął je do swoich ust, zlizując gorącą ciecz. Warknął cicho z przyjemności, z zadowoleniem rejestrując gęsią skórkę na ciele Harry’ego i trzasnął biodrami o jego jędrne pośladki.   
— Myślisz, że uda ci się dojść tylko od mojego kutasa w twoim tyłku? — zapytał Louis, głaszcząc go nisko po plecach.   
— Nie wiem — sapnął Harry, mocniej zaciskając pięści.   
Louis sięgnął pomiędzy jego nogi i objął jego erekcję. Jęk, który wymknął się spomiędzy warg Harry’ego był wyjątkowo głośny i potrzebujący.   
— Wydaje mi się, że dasz radę — zapewnił go Louis, ostatni raz ściskając jego penisa, nim zabrał rękę i położył ją nisko na plecach chłopaka. Zatrzymał na chwilę ruch bioder i pochylił się do przodu, zabierając się do zlizywania powoli zasychającej już krwi. — Kocham twój smak.   
Odbyt Harry’ego zacisnął się spazmatycznie na jego kutasie i Louis uśmiechnął się lekko, zarysowując kłem jego skórę. Natychmiast zaczął spijać gorącą i świeżą ciecz, zasysając usta wokół ranki.   
— No dalej — mruknął Harry, próbując się na niego nabijać. — Jestem już blisko.   
— Mmm, czuję, kotku — szepnął Louis, prostując się i powrócił do pieprzenia Harry’ego, jakby nigdy nie przerwał. Od razu narzucił szybkie i ostre tempo, wiedząc, że właśnie tego chłopak teraz potrzebuje. Zresztą pieprzyli się już od dłuższego czasu i sam Louis czuł, że jeszcze trochę i dojdzie. Praktycznie kręciło mu się w głowie od wypitej krwi i gorąca ciała Harry’ego.   
Niewiele myśląc zsunął dłoń do miejsca, gdzie byli złączeni i ostrożnie zaczął wpychać do środka jeden palec. Wejście Harry’ego ustąpiło pod lekkim naporem, a sam Harry zaskamlał żałośnie, praktycznie przestając oddychać. Kiedy palec był w pełni w środku, oczy Louisa wywróciły mu się w głąb czaszki; było teraz tak cholernie ciasno, że ledwo mógł się poruszać.   
— Och, kurwa, nie mogę — wysapał Harry, a sekundę później jego dłoń zaciskała się na jego kutasie; zdążył sobie obciągnąć niecałe trzy razy, nim spuścił się, szlochając cicho i drżąc na całym ciele.   
Jego wejście pulsowało wokół Louisa spazmatycznie, jakby chciało wycisnąć z niego najmniejszą kroplę spermy i Louis się poddał. Z usatysfakcjonowanym warknięciem doszedł głęboko w tyłku Harry’ego, a kiedy odrobinę się uspokoił, wysunął powoli palec, uważając, aby nie sprawić chłopakowi żadnego bólu.   
Harry klapnął bez gracji na łóżko, kładąc się we własnej kałuży spermy i Louis zmarszczył lekko nos, zajmując miejsce obok niego. Kremowe prześcieradła były poplamione kropelkami krwi i Louis wiedział, że nadają się już tylko do wyrzucenia; nie, żeby jakoś szczególnie mu to przeszkadzało. Było go stać na setki takich.   
— Zostaną ci na plecach ślady — powiedział przepraszająco, dotykając ostrożnie skóry chłopaka. — Nie jestem w stanie uleczyć zadrapań.   
— W porządku — westchnął Harry zmęczonym głosem. — Jakoś to przeżyję.   
Louis uśmiechnął się z czułością, całując go miękko w zaczerwieniony i spocony policzek.   
— Chcesz iść się wykąpać teraz, czy za chwilę? — zapytał.   
— Teraz, jeśli mnie zaniesiesz. — Harry błysnął w jego stronę uśmiechem.   
— Jeśli muszę — parsknął Louis, podnosząc się do siadu.   
— Mój ty silny mężczyzno. — Harry teatralnie obrócił się na plecy i złapał za serce. — Czymże ja sobie zasłużyłem…   
— Zamknij się albo upuszczę cię na podłogę — zagroził mu Louis, podnosząc jego ciało z łóżka. — Albo przypadkowo walnę twoją głową w ścianę.   
— Groźby są karalne, wiesz o tym? — zapytał go Harry, mrugając na niego tymi swoimi cholernymi, zielonymi i dużymi oczami.   
— Nie ma dowodu, nie ma zbrodni — powiadomił go Louis z uśmieszkiem, ukazując swoje pokaźne kły.   
Wampiry od lat kierowały się tym mottem, co Harry niekoniecznie musiał wiedzieć. 

* * *

— Kiedy zaprosisz Harry’ego do domu? — zapytał go Niall pewnego wieczoru, gdy Louis pisał maila do lidera klanu z Nowego Orleanu.   
Louis rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie.   
— Przychodzi do mnie od trzech miesięcy — powiedział, przyglądając się przyjacielowi. Może ten znów przesadził z drinkami w Pandemonium, z którego wrócił niecałe pięć minut temu?  
— Nie do mieszkania, tylko do domu, tutaj — poprawił go Niall.   
— Do Dumort? — zapytał Louis z niedowierzaniem.   
— No. — Niall przytaknął entuzjastycznie, jakby to był najlepszy pomysł, na jaki kiedykolwiek wpadł. — Koleś i tak wie, że jesteś wampirem, więc nie widzę przeciwwskazań. Wszyscy i tak chętnie by go poznali. Gadałem z kilkoma osobami i są bardzo ciekawi.   
— Harry to nie muzealny okaz — mruknął Louis. — I nie wiem, może go zaproszę, pomyślę o tym.   
— Ekstra — ucieszył się Niall, po czym zmarszczył nagle brwi, gdy coś mu się przypomniało. — Lepiej się z tym pospiesz, bo słyszałem, że Danielle niedługo wraca.   
Louis zamarł, z palcami wiszącymi w powietrzu tuż nad klawiaturą. Wziął głęboki wdech i wypuścił go ostrożnie, starając się nad sobą zapanować.   
— I dlaczego wiesz o tym ty, a nie ja? — zapytał cicho i poważnie.  
— Słyszałem, jak Rafael wspominał coś Simonowi — powiedział Niall, wzruszając lekko ramionami, chociaż był to wymuszony gest.   
Louis nie czekał nawet aż przyjaciel wytłumaczy to dalej, zerwał się z siedzenia i popędził w kierunku sypialni swojego lidera. Wiedział, że to tam go znajdzie i to prawdopodobnie w towarzystwie najmłodszego wampira w klanie.   
Tym razem przynajmniej nie naszedł ich, gdy się pieprzyli; siedzieli na kanapie, oglądając jakiś film, na który zapewne nalegał Simon.  
— ¿qué? — mruknął Rafael, spoglądając na niego.   
— Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że Danielle wraca? — wywarczał Louis. Opanował chęć założenia rąk na piersi, ponieważ nie chciał się zachowywać jak naburmuszony dzieciak. — Chyba umówiliśmy się, że ta pizda dostaje bilet na Marsa i już tu, kurwa, nie wraca.   
— Właśnie dlatego ci nie powiedziałem. — Rafael westchnął ze zmęczeniem i zatrzymał film.   
— Kto to Danielle? — zapytał Simon z zainteresowaniem, poprawiając okulary na nosie, których i tak już nie musiał nosić, od kiedy przemienił się w wampira.   
— Najlepsza przyjaciółka Camille, która nie tylko wyróżnia się niekonwencjonalnym podejściem do ludzi, ale również uprzykrza moje pieprzone życie, myśląc, że magicznie zmieni mnie w hetero kolesia — wytłumaczył mu Louis.   
Simon pobladł odrobinę na wspomnienie o Camille i przysunął się bliżej Simona. Camille to była liderka klanu, która napoiła Simona swoją krwią, a potem osuszyła go z jego własnej, pozostawiając martwym na podłodze piwnicy w Dumort. Rafael był tym, który zaniósł jego ciało do nowojorskiego Instytutu i pozwolił jego przyjaciółce, Clary, zadecydować o dalszych losach chłopaka. Clary wybrała, że woli mieć nieumarłego przyjaciela, niż nie mieć go wcale, a potem przyczyniła się do pojmania i unicestwienia Camille. Po śmierci Camille, Danielle wpadła w szał i groziła Rafaelowi, że przegryzie mu gardło i wypchnie na światło dzienne. Przez to została wygnana z klanu i miała już tu nigdy nie wrócić.   
— To może jednak cofnij jej pozwolenie na przyjazd, co ty na co? — zaproponował Simon z nutą histerii w głosie.   
Lider uścisnął nasadę nosa, zwieszając odrobinę ramiona ze zmęczeniem.   
— To nie tak, że chcę ją tutaj gościć — zaczął Rafael po dłuższej chwili ciszy — ale muszę ją wpuścić, jeśli chcę pozostać w dobrych kontaktach z klanem w Chicago.   
— Więc to tam ją przyjęli? — mruknął Louis z pogardą. — I to jeszcze jako zastępcę lidera?   
— Wiedziałem o tym już od dwóch lat, ale nie chciałem nic mówić — przyznał się Rafael. — Wiem, jak bardzo jej nie lubisz.   
— To, że jej nie lubię, to naprawdę mało powiedziane — wymamrotał Louis. — Chyba nikt nie zaszedł mi za skórę tak bardzo jak ona.  
I nie chodził o to, że Danielle była wredna i podstępna jak Camille. Nie. Ona irytowała na zupełnie innym poziomie. Była słodka i pomocna, nigdy nie wyrażała się o nikim jakoś szczególnie źle i trzymała się większości zasad. Jednak jej główną wadą było nękanie Louisa; chodzenie za nim krok w krok, dotykanie i rozpowiadanie, że są parą. I może to głupie powody, aby kogoś tak bardzo nie lubić, ale to trwało przez dwie pieprzone dekady i zwyczajnie stało się męczące. Później z zazdrości zabiła kochanka Louisa. A potem udawała, że to niechcący i że zapomniała się, gdy piła jego krew, ponieważ najwyraźniej Adam sam jej się zaoferował pod nieobecność Louisa. Zwykle nie robiła nic z przygodnymi mężczyznami, których Louis pieprzył, ale Adam pozostał przy jego boku odrobinę dłużej; spotykali się prawie przez rok i może nie byli ze sobą na wyłączność, ale Louis wiedział, że chłopak sam by się jej nie zaoferował. Oczywiście uszło jej to na sucho, ponieważ Camille była wtedy liderką i wszystko za nią zatuszowała, żeby Clave się nie dowiedziało. I nie ważne jak wściekły był Louis, nigdy sam nie zgłosiłby tego oficjalnie do Clave; nie, kiedy ci mordowali wampiry bez mrugnięcia okiem. To tylko naraziłoby cały klan na niebezpieczeństwo.   
— Też nie darzę jej najgorętszymi uczuciami, ale zostanie tutaj dwa dni i wróci do Chicago.   
— Jeśli coś stanie się w tym czasie Harry’emu, wiesz kogo będę o to winić — ostrzegł go Louis i wcale nie miał tutaj na myśli tylko Danielle.   
Rafael skinął głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości.  
— Dam ci znać, kiedy Danielle będzie miała się pojawić i przeniesiesz się na ten czas do swojego mieszkania, pasuje ci?   
— Niech będzie — oznajmił Louis, nim rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie swojemu liderowi i opuścił jego sypialnie, słysząc za sobą, jak Simon zaczyna zasypywać Rafaela milionem pytań. 

* * *  
— Podoba mi się tutaj — powiedział Harry, rozglądając się wokół po marmurowych wnętrzach. — Spodziewałem się wszędzie trumien.   
Louis prychnął, potrząsając głową.   
— W trumnach spaliśmy kiedyś, kiedy nie było jeszcze automatycznych zasłon. Chroniły nas przed słońcem — odezwał się nagle Rafael, pojawiając się w przestronnym salonie. Harry obrócił się w kierunku skąd doszedł go nowy głos, a jego serce puściło się galopem ze strachu. Louis wywrócił oczami, ponieważ Rafael naprawdę kochał wielkie wejścia i zakradanie się do ludzi. — Nazywam się Rafael Santiago i jestem liderem nowojorskiego klanu wampirów.   
— Um — stęknął Harry, niepewnie ujmując jego wyciągniętą dłoń. — Harry Styles, miło mi cię poznać.   
Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać i uśmiechnął się do niego miękko, gdy chłopak posłał mu spanikowane spojrzenie. Nagle dołączył do nich Simon, zatrzymując się tuż obok Rafaela.   
— Simon Lewis — powiedział dziarsko. — Cześć. Sporo o tobie słyszałem, wszyscy w klanie są ciekawi kolesia ze Wzrokiem. Sam zbyt długo nie jestem wampirem, ale to ponoć jakaś rzadkość, więc spodziewaj się, że będą się na ciebie gapić i…   
— Dios — wymamrotał Rafael, wyglądając, jakby opanowywał przywalenie sobie w czoło. — Przymknij się, dziecino*.   
— Simon? — zapytał niepewnie Harry. — Magnus ostatnio zapewniał mnie, że masz na imię Samuel albo Seth, nie był pewny.   
— Magnus to dupek, który udaje, że mnie nie lubi i nie zna mojego imienia — odpowiedział mu Simon, machając dłonią.   
— On cię naprawdę nie lubi — powiadomił go śmiertelnie poważnie Rafael, przez co Simon wydął dolną wargę jak cholerne dziecko.   
— Skoro wszyscy się już znają, pozwolicie, że oprowadzę Harry’ego po reszcie hotelu — powiedział głośno Louis, przyciągając do siebie ich uwagę.   
Bez czekania na niczyją zgodę, złapał Harry’ego za nadgarstek i poprowadził w kierunku wyjścia z salonu. Następnie przedstawiał go każdemu wampirowi, na którego trafili (Louis jest całkiem pewien, że cały klan rozstawił się w strategicznych miejscach, aby go poznać) i oprowadził po każdym zakątku hotelu. Zabrał go nawet na dół do piwnic, gdzie stały trumny, a na ścianach wisiały krzyże pokryte pajęczynami; Harry zażyczył sobie zobaczenie najbardziej przerażającego miejsca w Dumort. Do piwnic nie schodził praktycznie nikt, więc było to najbardziej zaniedbane i przez to przerażające miejsce. Wszystko w hotelu było raczej nowe i urządzone w jasnych kolorach. Jako Dzieci Nocy mieli wystarczająco dużo mroku, nie musieli do tego mieszkać w obskurnym miejscu.   
— Na koniec chciałbym cię przedstawić jeszcze komuś — powiedział Harry’emu Louis.   
— Aw, cieplej mi się na sercu robi, że zostałem zostawiony na deser — oznajmił Niall, opierając się o ścianę przy wejściu do swojej sypialni.   
— Hej, Ni. — Harry wyszczerzył się w jego kierunku i podszedł do niego, żeby go szybko przytulić. — Już nie śpisz?   
— Wszyscy wstali dziś odrobinę wcześniej, żeby cię przywitać, więc i ja się zwlekłem z wyrka. — Niall pomasował się przez koszulkę po brzuchu. — Chyba zgłodniałem.  
— Chcesz trochę? — zapytał Harry żartobliwie, wyciągając w jego stronę nadgarstek.   
Głośny warkot, który wymknął się spomiędzy warg Louisa zaskoczył ich wszystkich. Niall był pierwszy, który się ogarnął i uniósł brwi do góry, błyskając uśmiechem.   
— Wiesz, wolałbym jednak zachować głowę, jeśli to w porządku. Przekąszę sobie jeleninę.   
Harry zmarszczył na niego nos, po czym rzucił Louisowi spojrzenie.   
— Zachowuj się — skarcił go. — Nie warcz na przyjaciół.   
— Jeszcze dodaj „zły pies” — zaśmiał się Niall.  
— To raczej komenda do wilkołaka — rzucił Louis, wywracając oczami. — A teraz chodź, została jeszcze jedna osoba, którą musisz poznać. Niall, weź mi torebkę krwi i zostaw w pokoju, ok?   
— Spoko — powiedział blondyn, nim zniknął z korytarza.   
— Wiesz, że nie dałbym mu mojej krwi, prawda? — zapytał Harry, kiedy szli w dół korytarza.   
— Wiem, kotku — zapewnił go Louis i pocałował w skroń. — Jednak czasami nie mogę zapanować nad moimi instynktami.   
Kiedy znaleźli się pod odpowiednimi drzwiami, Louis zapukał i poczekał, aż dostanie pozwolenie na wejście.   
— Cześć — powiedział, wchodząc do pokoju. — Przyprowadziłem Harry’ego.   
Elza poderwała się z łóżka, na którym leżała z Matthew i rozpromieniła się w ich kierunku.   
— Hej — przywitała się. — Jestem Elza, a to mój chłopak Matthew. Louis dużo nam o tobie opowiadał.   
— Miło was poznać. — Harry grzecznie podał im obojgu rękę. — To wy jesteście tą parą, o której wspominał Lou? Wampir i wilkołak?   
Matthew posłał w ich stronę krzywy uśmiech, zasłaniając włosami prawą stronę twarzy. Nim Luke zdążył go odnaleźć, gdy porwali go bracia, ci zdążyli przypalić mu twarz przy pomocy srebra. Teraz od kącika jego ust, aż do ucha biegła brzydka blizna, która deformowała jego rysy. Chłopak i tak był bardzo przystojny, to Louis musiał mu przyznać. Był też w porządku jak na wilkołaka i po tym jak Louis go bliżej poznał, zrozumiał, dlaczego Elza się w nim zakochała. Ich związek praktycznie na nowo wywołał wojnę między wampirami i wilkołakami, ale o dziwo wszystko dobrze się zakończyło. Kiedy Elza dowiedziała się, co jego bracia zrobili Matthew, chciała ich pozabijać i Louis nigdy nie sądził, że taka drobna wampirzyca może być taka silna. Louis przypuszczał, że sprawy zakończyły się w ten sposób, ponieważ Luke rozumiał, na czym polegała międzygatunkowa, młoda miłość. Sam był w związku z Nocną Łowczynią, co raczej nie było codziennością w ich świecie. Ukarał winnych, nie poczynił żadnych kroków w związku z wtargnięciem Elzy na terytorium watahy i zagroził każdemu, kto spróbuje namieszać w tej sprawie. Louisowi zawsze u wilkołaków podobało się to, że jeśli alfa coś nakazał, to wszyscy nie mieli innego wyboru, jak się do tego zastosować.   
— To my — powiedziała Elza. — Już zaczynałam myśleć, że Louis sobie ciebie wymyślił.   
— Cuchnął świeżą, ludzką krwią za każdym razem, gdy go widzieliśmy — przypomniał jej Matthew swoimi głębokim głosem. — I tymi samymi perfumami, które nie są jego. Oczywistym było, że Harry jest prawdziwy.   
Elza szturchnęła go łokciem w żebra, przez co mężczyzna skrzywił się widocznie.   
— Może i tak było, ale nie musisz tyle paplać — skarciła go.   
Matthew uśmiechnął się i opadł z powrotem na łóżko, błyskając na nią żółtymi oczami; Louis miał dziwne wrażenie, że nie było to ostrzeżenie a dziwna gra wstępna. Harry złapał zaskoczony wdech, gapiąc się na wilkołaka i ten chyba zrozumiał o co chodzi, ponieważ znów przywołał swoje wilcze oczy.   
— Wow — sapnął Harry. — Możesz nad tym panować?   
— Jak widać — mruknął sucho Louis; nie podobało mu się to nagłe zafascynowanie Harry’ego, ale nie chciał wyjść na dupka, więc zamknął usta i już się nie odzywał.   
— Panuję nad wszystkim, co związane z moją wilczą formą — powiadomił go Matthew. — Jest to odrobinę trudniejsze w pełnię księżyca, ale po latach przemian, przychodzi to znacznie łatwiej.   
— Wilkołaki są nieśmiertelne tak jak wampiry? — zapytał Harry z zaciekawieniem, sadowiąc się wygodnie na fotelu. Wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę wyjąć notatnik i zacząć wszystko zapisywać.   
— Nie, ale starzejemy się dużo wolniej, niż normalni ludzie — powiedział Matthew. — Mam sześćdziesiąt lat, ale na ludzkie wyglądam gdzieś na maksymalnie dwadzieścia cztery.   
— Fajnie — mruknął Harry. — Gdybyś nie był wilkołakiem, to teraz miałbyś już zmarszczki i reumatyzm. Pewnie nie wyrwałbyś takiej laski jak Elza.   
Po tym wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać i Louis pozwolił sobie się zrelaksować. Już od jakiegoś czasu zastanawiał się, czy chłopak martwi się tym, że Louis jest nieśmiertelny, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby miał z tym jakiś problem. 

* * *

— Twoja ptaszyna wie jak się ruszać, co? — skomentował Magnus, gdy obaj opierali się o bar i obserwowali Harry’ego, który wyginał się zmysłowo na parkiecie.   
Chłopak miał na sobie czarną, prześwitującą koszulę i najciaśniejsze spodnie, jakie Louis widział kiedykolwiek na czyimś ciele. Jego kości policzkowe mieniły się brokatem, oczy były podkreślone czarną kredką, a włosy układały mu się w sprężystymi falami wokół twarzy; Louis przypuszczał, że magia Magnusa miała z tym coś wspólnego.   
— Wie — westchnął z lekkim rozmarzeniem. — A gdzie Alec?   
— Alexander jest na misji — opowiedział Magnus, wydymając lekko dolną wargę z niezadowoleniem. — Jakaś wzmożona aktywność demonów w Central Parku, nie wiem dokładnie. Powinien pojawić się tu za pół godziny. Co u Rafaela? Dawno go tu nie było.   
— Pewnie jest zajęty Simonem — wyjaśnił Louis, wywracając oczami. — Ostatnio uczył go polować.   
— Ach, więc jednak Rafael dopiął swego i zaciągnął Steve’a do łóżka? — Magnus pociągnął łyk swojego Martini, zwieszając w powietrzu lewy nadgarstek.   
Dziś miał na sobie bransoletkę połączoną z pierścionkiem sznureczkami drobnych diamentów i Louis nawet nie chciał myśleć o tym, jak bardzo spanikował właściciel biżuterii, kiedy okazało się, że zniknęła. Magnus uwielbiał używać swojej magii do kradzieży (pożyczania na wieczne nieoddanie, jak lubił to nazywać sam Czarownik) różnych rzeczy. Czasami siadał i przeglądał magazyny z meblami lub właśnie z biżuterią i pstryknięciami palców sprawiał, że dane przedmioty pojawiały się w jego posiadaniu. Nawet Alec przestał się już o to awanturować, gdy odkrył radość z jedzenia wykwintnych dań z okolicznych restauracji bez konieczności wychodzenia z domu.   
— Nie wiem, kto kogo zaciągnął do łóżka, ale pieprzą się częściej i głośniej, niżbym chciał — odpowiedział Louis, nie spuszczając wzroku z Harry’ego; wokół chłopaka kręciła się wróżka z fioletowymi włosami.   
Magnus parsknął cicho, pstrykając palcami i na nowo wypełniając kielich Louisa krwią.   
— Sądząc po tym, jak gapisz się na parkiet, przypuszczam, że chcesz dołączyć do Harry’ego?   
— Jeśli to nie będzie niegrzeczne — odpowiedział Louis, spoglądając na Magnusa.   
Ten jedynie się roześmiał i machnął dłonią, sprawiając, że diamenty mieniły się od kolorowych świateł klubu.   
— Idź, zajmij się nim — powiedział Czarownik, a w jego oczach pojawił się psotny błysk. — Wspominał mi coś o byciu szalenie napalonym.   
Kiedy Louis uniósł na niego niedowierzająco brwi, Magnus zaczął głośno chichotać.   
— Mogłem też odrobinę doprawić mu drinka moim najnowszym eliksirem. — Puścił Louisowi oczko. — Testowaliśmy już go z Alexandrem, niezapomniane wspomnienia. Później mi podziękujesz.   
Po tym okręcił się na pięcie i zniknął w tłumie tak szybko, że nawet wampirze oko Louisa miało problem z nadążeniem.   
Louis pokręcił głową, po czym dopił krew, która została mu w kielichu i ruszył na parkiet. Wiedział, że jeśli Magnus naprawdę dodał jakiegoś eliksiru do drinka Harry’ego, to chłopak był teraz napalony i _pijany_ , co rzadko kiedy było dobrym połączeniem. Louis wiedział, że Magnus nigdy specjalnie nie skrzywdziłby Harry’ego, więc jakoś szczególnie się tym nie przejmował.   
— Hej, skarbie — powiedział Louis do ucha chłopaka, obejmując go ramionami. — Wszystko okej?   
— Świetnie — odkrzyknął Harry, zapominając, że Louis ma dużo lepszy słuch od niego. — Muzyka jest dziś genialna. Zatańcz ze mną.   
Louis ostatnio odkrył, że nie potrafi powiedzieć mu „nie”, dlatego posłusznie zaczął kołysać ciałem w rytm muzyki. Tańczyli przez dobre pół godziny, ocierając się o siebie i dzieląc sporadyczne pocałunki, nim Harry wreszcie zaczął cicho sapać i mruczeć o tym, jak bardzo jest mu gorąco. Jego kutas był twardy, gdy chłopak ocierał się o udo Louisa bez najmniejszego wstydu, przyciągając tym spojrzenia wielu stworzeń wokół.   
— Chodźmy stąd — wydyszał Harry, zaciskając palce na ramionach Louisa.   
— Chcesz iść do mnie? — zapytał Louis, gładząc Harry’ego po plecach. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien powiedzieć chłopakowi o eliksirze i doszedł do wniosku, że Harry ma prawo wiedzieć. — Magnus doprawił ci czymś drinka. Jakimś nowym eliksirem, który pewnie jest miksturą zwiększającą pożądanie.   
— Wiem — mruknął Harry. — Zapytał mnie, zanim to zrobił.   
— I zgodziłeś się? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem Louis, unosząc na niego wzrok.   
— Magnus obiecywał intensywne orgazmy — powiedział obronnie Harry, nie przestając ocierania się o niego. — Jezu, zaczynam mu wierzyć.   
Louis nie mógł powstrzymać cichego parsknięcia. Złapał Harry’ego za pośladki i uniósł lekko do góry, nim w wampirzym tempie przemieścił ich do biura Czarownika. Jeśli doprawiał drinki Harry’ego, to musiał liczyć się z konsekwencjami. Zapach podniecenia, który zaczął wytwarzać Harry powoli obezwładniał Louisa; było to dużo intensywniejsze niż zazwyczaj, co musiało być zasługą eliksiru.   
Kiedy zaczęli się całować, Louisa wypełniło gorąco od stóp do głów. Docisnął mocniej Harry’ego do ściany i zaczął dociskać swoje udo do jego kutasa. Chłopak szarpał się przy nim, wciskając mocno palce w jego ciało i jęcząc mu prosto w usta.   
— Mam wrażenie, że płonę — wydyszał Harry, podrygując biodrami. — Jestem taki cholernie twardy.   
— Chcesz, żebym ci obciągnął? — zapytał go Louis. — Chcesz spuścić się głęboko w moje gardło?   
Harry’emu najwyraźniej wystarczyło samo wyobrażenie, ponieważ marszcząc brwi i rozchylając usta w niemym krzyku, spuścił się w spodnie. Trząsł się na całym ciele, wyginając mocno i uderzając dłońmi w ścianę. W pewnym momencie nogi przestały podtrzymywać jego ciężar, ponieważ bezwładnie uwiesił się na Louisie.   
— Chyba zamieniłem się w galaretę — wymamrotał niewyraźnie. — Magnus nie żartował z tymi orgazmami.   
Louis roześmiał się i pocałował go w czoło, gładząc delikatnie po włosach. Stali tak przez kilka chwil, gdy Harry starał się ustabilizować oddech i bicie swojego serca. Muzyka dudniła za ścianą biura, przypominając im, gdzie dokładnie byli, ale żaden z nich jakoś szczególnie się tym nie przejmował.   
— Czas na ciebie — powiedział nagle Harry, wyginając się w jego uścisku. Louis puścił go, nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi i sapnął zaskoczony, gdy chłopak opadł przed nim na kolana. — Obróć się do mnie tyłem.   
Louis naprawdę nie potrafił odmówić takiemu zaproszeniu. Jednak wiedział, że będzie wygodniej, gdy chociaż przeniosą się do biurka, gdzie będzie mógł oprzeć górną połowę ciała. Pomógł Harry’emu przemieścić się w odpowiednie miejsce i z radością ściągnął spodnie, wypychając nagie pośladki w uścisk rąk chłopaka.   
Harry zamruczał radośnie, nim bezceremonialne wcisnął twarz między pośladki Louisa i zaczął go lizać. Miał _bardzo_ utalentowane usta i lubił popisywać się swoimi umiejętnościami; nie, żeby Louis zgłaszał jakieś sprzeciwy.   
Jęknął cicho, gdy Harry zaczął wsuwać język w jego odbyt, po pewnym czasie usztywniając go i pieprząc nim Louisa. Dźwięki, które chłopak wydawał były chyba bardziej podniecające niż sam fakt, że tyłek Louisa był właśnie lizany przez bardzo seksownego i ślicznego chłopca.   
— Podoba ci się? — wychrypiał za nim Harry, ściskając jego pośladki w swoich dużych dłoniach.   
— Jest cudownie, skarbie — zapewnił go Louis, wypychając mocniej tyłek, żeby Harry powrócił do swojego zadania, co ten z entuzjazmem uczynił.   
Lizał i gryzł skórę wokół wejścia Louisa, nie wahając się przed pluciem i rozprowadzaniem swojej śliny palcami. Kiedy dwa jego palce i język znajdowały się w Louisie, ten nie wytrzymał; owinął dłoń wokół swojego penisa i zaczął go powoli obciągać. Chciał jak najdłużej rozkoszować się tymi uczuciami, ale sposób, w jaki Harry naciskał na jego prostatę i lizał jego odbyt nie zostawiały mu zbyt dużego wyboru.   
Z każdą sekundą przyspieszał ruchy swojego nadgarstka, pchając biodrami mocniej do palców i ust Harry’ego, aż wreszcie spuścił się na dębowe biurko Magnusa.   
Harry zaśmiał się cicho za nim.   
— Musimy tu posprzątać — powiedział. — I wracać jak najszybciej do ciebie, bo znów jestem napalony.   
— Zawsze myślałem, że wykończy mnie jakiś Nocy Łowca albo światło dzienne, ale chyba się myliłem — wymamrotał Louis, udając znużenie.   
— Hej — jęknął Harry, po czym ugryzł go w pośladek. Mocno. 

* * *

Po tym jak udało im się posprzątać w biurze Czarownika i wyjść z zatłoczonego klubu, Harry znów przyciskał się do Louisa.   
— Myślisz, że odleci mi kutas, jeśli spuszczę się więcej, niż trzy razy? — zapytał chłopak, gdy szli w kierunku mieszkania Louisa. — Bo mam dziwne wrażenie, że ten eliksir nie przestanie działać aż do rana.   
— Jeśli ci odpadnie, to poprosimy Magnusa, żeby magiczne znów ci go przytwierdził — obiecał mu Louis. — W końcu to jego wina. I twoja, że się na to zgodziłeś.   
— Narzekasz? — Harry uniósł na niego brew.   
— Ja nie, ale ty tak. — Louis uszczypnął go w tyłek. — I zanim do czegoś się zabierzemy, musisz najpierw zjeść. Nie myśl, że nie wiem o tej kolacji, którą ominąłeś, bo byłeś zbyt zajęty plotami z Magnusem.   
— Dobrze, tato — wymamrotał potulnie Harry, gdy wspinali się po schodach budynku Louisa.   
— Chcesz pogadać o jakichś fetyszach? — Louis wyszczerzył się do niego szeroko.   
Policzki Harry’ego nabrały tak szybko krwi, że Louis zastanawiał się, czy chłopakowi nie zakręciło się w głowie.   
— Jesteś głupi — powiadomił go Harry dziecinnie.   
— Teoretycznie mógłbym być twoim ojcem — brnął dalej Louis, ponieważ zawstydzenie chłopaka wyjątkowo go bawiło. — A nawet twoim pra pra dziadkiem, czy coś.   
— Zamknij się już, proszę — wydyszał Harry, brzmiąc, jakby zaraz miał umrzeć z zawstydzenia. — Otwieraj już te drzwi.  
Louis puścił mu oczko i otworzył drzwi, gestem zapraszając go do środka. Doszli do salonu, nim obaj zamarli w bezruchu, dostrzegając kobiecą postać siedzącą na kanapie. Widząc ich zszokowane miny, Danielle uśmiechnęła się niewinnie i podeszła w ich kierunku.   
— Wleciałam przez okno w sypialni — powiedziała, odrzucając brązowe włosy za ramię. — Witaj, Lou, dawno się nie widzieliśmy. 

CDN 

* Z tego co mi wiadomo, to Simon jako najmłodszy członek klanu jest nazywany „baby” w książkach angielskich, także to moje tłumaczenie tego słówka, co może odbiegać od tłumaczenia w książkach polskich (nie wiem, bo czytałam tylko Miasto Kości).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To już koniec tego ficka, ale nie wykluczam, że w przyszłości napiszę jakiś spin-off.  
> Miłego czytania ;))

— Nie dość długo — mruknął Louis, ustawiając się tak, aby zasłaniać Harry’ego swoim ciałem. To oczywiście nie uszło uwadze Danielle. — Co ty tutaj robisz?  
— Odwiedzam starego przyjaciela — odpowiedziała wampirzyca, a łagodny uśmiech nie znikał z jej twarzy. — Myślałam, że ucieszysz się na mój widok.  
Louis uniósł na nią wysoko brew, ponieważ oboje dobrze wiedzieli, że jej nie znosił i często dawał jej to odczuć. Wątpił, aby była na tyle nieświadoma, żeby sądzić, że jest inaczej, dlatego nie rozumiał w co pogrywała.  
— W takim razie źle myślałaś — powiadomił ją sucho, a kiedy poczuł za sobą nerwowy ruch, zerknął na Harry’ego.  
Chłopak przyglądał im się szeroko otwartymi oczami, prawdopodobnie nie wiedząc, jak powinien się zachować w tej sytuacji. To tylko bardziej zirytowało Louisa, ponieważ mieli spędzić wspaniałą noc razem, a Danielle wszystko popsuła. A przynajmniej przesunęła niektóre rzeczy w czasie.  
Uśmiech Danielle zrobił się odrobinę wymuszony, ale poza tym nie dała po sobie poznać, że słyszała komentarz Louisa.  
— Nie przedstawisz nas sobie? — zapytała zamiast tego, robiąc kolejny krok do przodu. — To odrobinę niegrzeczne.  
W tym momencie Harry postanowił się uaktywnić i wychylił się zza niego, wyciągając dłoń do kobiety.  
— Nazywam się Harry Styles, miło mi cię poznać.  
Przez sekundę Louis myślał, że chłopak ucałuje jej dłoń, ale na całe szczęście się powstrzymał.  
— Danielle Campbell — powiedziała wampirzyca, posyłając mu uśmiech, w którym ukazały się czubki jej kłów. — No, no, Lou. Trafił ci się prawdziwy przystojniak.  
Louis słyszał od niej ten tekst zbyt wiele razy, aby przyjąć go ze spokojem. Dokładnie to samo powiedziała o Adamie i o wszystkich innych partnerach Louisa. Nie miał pojęcia, co roiło jej się w tej chorej głowie, ale wiedział, że jeśli wampirzyca stąd nie wyjdzie, to sprawy szybko staną się nieprzyjemne. Harry chrząknął lekko i wyprostował się.  
— Chyba skoczę do kuchni po coś do jedzenia — powiedział lekko niezręcznie, wyczuwając wiszące w powietrzu napięcie.  
— Oczywiście. — Louis posłał mu miękki, uspokajający uśmiech. — Wyprowadzę naszego _gościa_ i zaraz do ciebie przyjdę.  
Harry kiwnął głową Danielle na do widzenia i oddalił się w kierunku kuchni. Louis od trzech miesięcy robił zakupy spożywcze tylko dlatego, że Harry mógł do niego wpaść i zgłodnieć; już zapomniał ile można mieć frajdy z prób gotowania. Pewnego razu przed przyjściem Harry’ego postanowił zrobić mu naleśniki jako niespodziankę i nie dość, że przypalił prawie wszystkie, to w smaku były tak niedobre, że chłopak po pierwszym kęsie zaczął kaszleć. Jednak mieszanie ciasta i dodawanie składników, których smaku zupełnie nie znał, sprawiło mu na tyle dużo radości, że kilka dni później podjął próbę ugotowania bardziej skomplikowanego obiadu; tym razem odbyło się to pod okiem Harry’ego.  
Kiedy tylko Harry zniknął w kuchni, Louis postąpił krok w stronę Danielle i chwycił ją mocno za nadgarstek.  
— Nie wiem, w co sobie pogrywasz — zaczął, zniżając głos do szeptu — ale nie chcę cię tu więcej widzieć, rozumiesz? Wiem, że musiałaś przyjechać do Nowego Jorku i zostać w Dumort, ale do mojego mieszkania nie masz wstępu. Ten raz jest naszym ostatnim spotkaniem.  
Louis był pewny, że gdyby tylko wampiry mogły się rumienić, jej policzki byłyby teraz czerwone ze złości. Danielle gapiła się na niego przez kilka chwil, nim przybrała neutralny wyraz twarzy i delikatnie szarpnęła ręką, aby ją puścił.  
— W nic sobie nie pogrywam — odpowiedziała. — Chciałam tylko odwiedzić starego przyjaciela, ale widzę, że nie jestem mile widziana. Jak zawsze znalazłeś sobie kogoś, kto dotrzyma ci towarzystwa.  
_Kogoś innego, niż ja_ pozostało niewypowiedziane.  
— Nigdy nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi, a po tym, co zrobiłaś Adamowi, nazwałbym cię raczej moim wrogiem — wysyczał do niej ostro. Nie było sensu udawać, że darzy ją jakimiś innymi uczuciami, niż niechęć i nienawiść. Nie było też sensu, aby kłamać, że Harry nie jest dla niego kimś ważnym. Wampiry nie ujawniały się prawie nigdy przed ludźmi, chyba że wiązały się z tym głębsze uczucia. W swoim prawie trzystuletnim życiu Louis spotkał się z pięcioma przypadkami, kiedy wampiry ujawniały się przed Przyziemnymi i w trzech przypadkach nie skończyło się to dobrze. Jego własna historia zaliczała szeregi mniej szczęśliwych zakończeń. — Właśnie dlatego chcę, żebyś wyszła i nie pokazywała mi się na oczy.  
— Wciąż się gniewasz o tego Przyziemnego? — zapytała, mrugając na niego niewinnie. — Tłumaczyłam ci, że to był wypadek.  
Louis jedynie uniósł na nią brew, nie chcąc dać jej satysfakcji, że wciąż potrafiła go rozwścieczyć swoimi głupimi komentarzami.  
— Myślę, że to czas, abyś wyszła — powiadomił ją spokojnie i puścił jej nadgarstek. — Wiesz, gdzie są drzwi. Albo okno, jak wolisz.  
— Oczywiście. — Wampirzyca wyprostowała się. — Pożegnam się tylko z Harrym. Wydaje się być przemiły. I ślicznie pachnie. Muszę przyznać, że zawsze wiedziałeś, jak wybierać dobre posiłki.  
Tym razem to Louis się do niej uśmiechnął, prezentując swoje kły w ich całej okazałości. Spojrzał jej prosto oczy, mówiąc powoli i nisko:  
— Jeśli spadnie mu chociaż włos z głowy, to znajdę cię i spalę, rozumiesz? Wypchnę cię prosto w południowe słońce i będę patrzeć jak zmieniasz się w kupkę popiołów. Będę ostatnim, co zobaczysz, nim skończy się twoja marna egzystencja. Nie pogrywaj ze mną, Danielle.  
Oczy Danielle otworzyły się szeroko w szoku. Wśród wampirów nikt nigdy nie groził sobie w ten sposób. To było jak niepisana zasada; wampiry nie zabijały się, wypychając się wzajemnie na działanie promieni słonecznych. Wampiry walczyły używając kłów i pazurów. Słońcem grozili im inni Podziemni i Clave, którzy torturowali w ten sposób wampiry, chcąc od nich wydobyć informacje. Wystawiali jakąś część ciała wampira na słońce i patrzyli, jak ta obraca się w kupkę popiołów, gdy Dziecko Nocy wciąż w pełni przytomne wrzeszczało i błagało o litość.  
I nawet, gdyby doszło do walki, oboje wiedzieli, że to Louis by wygrał. Już od swoich najmłodszych, wampirzych lat trenował sztuki walki, podczas gdy Danielle zajmowała się mieszaniem ludziom w głowach. Nigdy nie przywiązywała dużej wagi do techniki, opierając się tylko na swojej wampirzej sile i szybkości.  
Po tym Danielle nie powiedziała nic więcej i w pośpiechu opuściła mieszkanie, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Louis wziął głęboki, zupełnie mu niepotrzebny, oddech i skierował się do kuchni. Im więcej czasu spędzał z Harrym, tym więcej przejmował od niego ludzkich nawyków. Czasami łapał się na tym, że oddychał w tym samym rytmie, co chłopak, chociaż nie robił tego od ponad setki lat. Zawsze pilnował się tylko przy ludziach, aby poruszać klatką piersiową, ale poza tym wyzbył się tego nawyku. Teraz łapał się coraz częściej na tym, że wiercił się, gdy siedział i generalnie naśladował Harry’ego.  
— Rozumiem, że twoja znajoma już wyszła? — zapytał Harry, opierając się blat w kuchni z miską pełną kolorowych warzyw i jakiegoś zielska, które chłopak uwielbiał.  
— To nie jest moja znajoma — odparł szybko Louis, podchodząc do niego i całując miękko w usta. — I chcę, żebyś trzymał się od niej z daleka, dobrze? Jeśli ją gdzieś zobaczysz, dzwoń do mnie.  
Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, ale chyba widział, jak bardzo poważny jest Louis, ponieważ skinął raz głową i wpakował do buzi widelec z jedzeniem.  
— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał go Louis, chcąc zmienić temat. Nie miał ochoty rozmyślać o Danielle dłużej, niż to konieczne.  
— Dobrze? — Chłopak rzucił mu spojrzenie, jakby zaczynał się obawiać o jego zdrowie psychiczne.  
Louis wywrócił na niego oczami.  
— Pytam o działanie eliksiru Magnusa — sprecyzował. — Nadal czujesz się napalony?  
— Och — sapnął zaskoczony Harry i przechylił lekko głowę, jakby zastanawiał się nad tym, co teraz odczuwa jego ciało. — Kiedy mi o tym przypomniałeś, to trochę jestem. Ale wydaje mi się, że eliksir działa wtedy, gdy się podniecam i mocniej to potęguje. A wierz mi lub nie, w jedzeniu greckiej sałatki nie ma nic seksownego.  
Louis wyszczerzył się, czując jak napięcie powoli opuszcza jego ciało.  
— To co? Obejrzymy jeszcze jakiś film i odprowadzę cię do domu?  
— Mi pasuje — zgodził się Harry, podążając za nim do salonu. — Na dziesiątą jadę do mamy na śniadanie. 

* * *

Od wyjazdu Danielle minął tydzień i Louis myślał, że już wszystko będzie w porządku. Wrócił do Dumort i zajął się swoimi własnymi sprawami, z radością goszcząc u siebie Harry’ego i ścigając się z Rafaelem i Simonem, kto będzie głośniej uprawiał seks. Louisa wciąż bawiły formalne relacje, które lider starał się utrzymywać z Simonem poza sypialnią, mimo tego, że absolutnie wszyscy wiedzieli, że łączyło ich coś więcej. Samemu Simonowi aż tak nie zależało na utrzymaniu profesjonalizmu, ponieważ nazywał Rafaela pieszczotliwymi określeniami na zebraniach klanu i całował go w policzki oraz czoło, gdy tylko miał okazję. Czasami Louis miał wrażenie, że robił to tylko po to, aby wkurzyć Rafaela i móc go potem przepraszać w sposób, o którym Louis wolał za dużo nie myśleć.  
Sprawy zaczęły się komplikować, gdy w poniedziałek jego telefon rozdzwonił się dosłownie godzinę po tym, jak Louis położył się spać. Harry nigdy nie dzwonił do niego o tej porze, wiedząc, że Louis śpi, więc to musiało być coś ważnego.  
— Halo? — zapytał Louis, siadając na łóżku w pełnej gotowości do działania.  
— Lou — sapnął miękko Harry. — Przepraszam, że cię budzę, ale miałem strasznie dziwny sen.  
— Sen? — zapytał sceptycznie Louis, po czym opadł płasko na poduszki. — Jaki znowu sen?  
Harry zamilkł, a w słuchawce rozlegał się tylko jego przyspieszony oddech. Chłopak prawdopodobnie właśnie musiał się obudzić, ponieważ dochodziła siódma rano.  
— Harry?  
— Wybacz — mruknął ten. — Niepotrzebnie cię budziłem. Porozmawiamy o tym później.  
— Naprawdę możesz mi teraz powie…  
— To chyba nic ważnego — oświadczył Harry, po czym wziął głęboki wdech przez nos. — Zadzwoń, kiedy się obudzisz, okej? Wpadnę do ciebie i coś porobimy. Dobranoc, Lou.  
Nie dając Louisowi czasu na powiedzenie czegokolwiek, rozłączył się i na linii zaległa cisza. Louis zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, czy powinien do niego oddzwonić, ale w końcu zdecydował, że mogą porozmawiać o _śnie_ innym razem. Właśnie dlatego zwinął się w kulkę pod kołdrą i odpłynął kilka minut później.  
I naprawdę miał zamiar przypomnieć Harry’emu o tym, że mieli porozmawiać, ale chłopak przyszedł do niego, mając na sobie koronkowe majteczki, a usta pomalowane na krwisty czerwony i Louis zapomniał o wszystkim innym na świecie.  
Sam Harry chyba uznał swój sen za nieważny, ponieważ nie mruknął o nim słowem. 

* * *

Kilka dni później Louis zastał Harry’ego gapiącego się na siebie w lustrze. Chłopak dotykał jedną dłonią tafli, drugą ciągnąc za swoje policzki, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy dorobił się jakiś zmarszczek. Jego brwi były ściągnięte razem, a zielone oczy szeroko otwarte i niewidzące.  
Louis poczuł jak dziwny chłód osiada mu na żołądku. Niepewnie podszedł do Harry’ego i złapał go za ramię, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę. Chłopak podskoczył lekko, odwracając się do niego z zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy.  
— Lou? — zapytał niepewnie.  
— Co robisz? — zapytał go Louis, przyglądając mu się uważnie.  
Harry przechylił głowę, mrugając lekko, po czym wzruszył ramionami.  
— Nie wiem, zawiesiłem się — odpowiedział, ale nie brzmiał zbyt pewnie. — Ostatnio często mi się to zdarza.  
— Co masz na myśli? — Louis z każdą chwilą zaczynał mieć coraz gorsze przeczucia. Nie wiedział jeszcze co, ale coś było bardzo nie tak. Zauważył, że Harry jest ostatnio zakopany dość głęboko w myślach, ale nie sądził, że to coś ważnego. Ludzie czasami odpływali, rozmyślając o różnych rzeczach i śniąc na jawie.  
— Widzę dziwne rzeczy — przyznał Harry, uciekając spojrzeniem, jakby się tego wstydził. — Myślisz, że to ma związek z moim Wzrokiem?  
— Jakie rzeczy? — dopytał Louis, powstrzymując się od potrząśnięcia Harrym i wyciągnięcia z niego wszystkich dokładnych odpowiedzi.  
— Głównie, że jestem wampirem.  
Louis byłby mniej zszokowany, gdyby ktoś właśnie wylał na niego wiadro wody. Znał tylko jedno wyjaśnienie tej sytuacji i bardzo mu się ono nie podobało. Sam nie miał okazji tego przeżyć, ale chociażby Simon był świetnym źródłem informacji na ten temat.  
— Szczegóły, Harry — pospieszył go Louis, wyjmując w tym samym czasie telefon; wysłał szybką wiadomość do Rafaela, każąc mu przyjechać pod adres Harry’ego.  
— Czasami mam wrażenie, że wyrastają mi kły — odpowiedział mu Harry, przybliżając się do niego i łapiąc go za dłoń, jakby potrzebował wsparcia. — To takie ulotne wrażenie, które mija po kilku sekundkach. Zdarza się też, że spoglądam w lustro i widzę u siebie czerwone oczy.  
— Ja pierdole — wymamrotał Louis, po czym przyciągnął Harry’ego do uścisku. Objął go ciasno i pocałował miękko w szyję, wiedząc, że niedługo będą musieli zmierzyć się z niezłym bałaganem. Nie miał też pojęcia, jak ma to wszystko wytłumaczyć Harry’emu i jak go przepraszać za to, co się stało.  
— Lou — westchnął Harry, dosłownie rozpływając się w jego objęciach i dzieląc się z nim ciepłem swojego ciała. — Wiesz, co mi jest?  
— Poczekamy na Rafaela i Simona — powiedział Louis. — Powinni niedługo tu być. Czemu nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej, że coś się dzieje?  
— Myślałem, że to przejdzie — oznajmił Harry. — Tak, jak przeszły te dziwne koszmary.  
Louis zacisnął powieki, uświadamiając sobie, że nigdy nie zapytał chłopaka o jego sny.  
— Opowiedz mi o nich — poprosił chociaż wiedział, co zaraz usłyszy.  
I wiedział też, że jeśli jego podejrzenia okażą się słuszne, ktoś w bardzo niedalekiej przyszłości zginie.  
— Wtedy, gdy do ciebie dzwoniłem, śniła mi się Danielle — przyznał Harry. — Myślałem, że to może dlatego, że mnie zestresowała i ty mnie tak przed nią ostrzegałeś. Ona po prostu stała nade mną i uśmiechała się z wysuniętymi kłami. Drugi sen miałem dwa dni później; o tym, że wygrzebuję się z piachu. Nie wiem dokładnie, o co chodziło, ale chyba ktoś mnie pochował, a ja odzyskałem przytomność.  
Gdyby serce Louisa biło, teraz prawdopodobnie by stanęło. Jednak nim miał okazję cokolwiek powiedzieć, usłyszał trzask drzwi wejściowych i poczuł obecność Rafaela oraz Simona.  
— Chodź — szepnął do Harry’ego i pociągnął go w kierunku niedużego salonu chłopaka.  
— Cześć — przywitał się z nimi Simon, siedząc już wygodnie na kanapie.  
Rafael z kolei przeglądał zdjęcia wiszące na ścianach z wyrazem głębokiego zamyślenia na twarzy. Kiedy wymienili się uprzejmościami, Louis szybko wytłumaczył, co się stało i im bardziej Simon krzywił się i praktycznie kulił się w sobie, tym większej nabierał pewności, że Danielle napoiła Harry’ego swoją krwią. Nie miał tylko pojęcia _kiedy_.  
— Czemu wszyscy tak na mnie patrzycie? — zapytał Harry, garbiąc odrobinę ramiona. Był blady i przestraszony.  
— Nie panikuj, ale prawdopodobnie zmieniasz się w wampira — powiadomił go Simon.  
— Diablos, baby!* — syknął na niego Rafael, ponieważ Simonowi naprawdę brakowało taktu. Potem uszczypnął nasadę nosa i wyprostował się. — Widziałeś się z Danielle poza tym jednym razem w mieszkaniu Louisa?  
— Nie — odpowiedział Harry, kręcąc głową dla podkreślenia tego słowa.  
— A czy piłeś coś od jakiegoś nieznajomego?  
Harry uniósł na niego obie brwi.  
— Czy ja wyglądam jak szesnastolatek, który idzie pierwszy raz na imprezę? — zapytał, przysuwając się bokiem bardziej do Louisa.  
— Pomyśl, skarbie — poprosił go Louis, dosłownie gotując się w środku. Zamierzał dorwać Danielle i spełnić swoją obietnicę o jej śmierci, gdy tylko uporają się z problemami Harry’ego. — Jadłeś albo piłeś coś dziwnego?  
Chłopak westchnął ciężko, pocierając twarz dłońmi i zwiesił ramiona. Jednak sekundę później wyprostował się i sapnął dramatycznie.  
— Wino — wymamrotał pod nosem i poderwał się z kanapy. — Zaczekajcie.  
Po tym praktycznie pobiegł do kuchni i minutę później wrócił, dzierżąc w dłoni do połowy pełną butelkę wina; postawił ją z hukiem na ławie do kawy. Rafael uniósł na niego obie brwi, więc Harry wytłumaczył:  
— Dzień przed przyjazdem Danielle otworzyłem butelkę wina i zostawiłem ją w lodówce. Czasami lubię wypić lampkę przed snem. No więc na drugi dzień chciałem je dokończyć, ale smakowało jakoś dziwnie. Kolor też był nie taki, jak zazwyczaj, zrobił się odrobinę bardziej mętny, ale zanim to zauważyłem, zdążyłem wypić dwa porządne łyki.  
— I dlaczego jeszcze tego nie wyrzuciłeś? — dopytał Simon, próbując zezować jednocześnie na Harry’ego i na butelkę.  
— Zapomniałem — przyznał Harry, rumieniąc się, jakby to było coś zawstydzającego. — Stała w lodówce i mi nie przeszkadzała, więc nie zwracałem za bardzo uwagi.  
Louis wywrócił na niego oczami, ponieważ tylko Harry mógł się wstydzić tego, że nie wyrzucił popsutego wina z lodówki. Zanim miał szansę złapać butelkę i powąchać jej zawartość, Rafael już to robił. Lider wziął jeszcze malutki łyk i skrzywił się.  
— W środku jest krew — powiedział z obrzydzeniem. — Danielle musiała wlać do środka odrobinę swojej, skoro to ją Harry widzi w snach.Voy a matar a esa perra**.  
Chłopak słysząc to, praktycznie pozieleniał na twarzy.  
— Lou — sapnął.  
Louis przymknął powieki i przyciągnął go do siebie mocniej. Odczuwał nieodpartą potrzebę, aby zacząć Harry’ego przepraszać, ponieważ to jego wina. To on naraził Harry’ego na niebezpieczeństwo. Mógł już na samym początku poprosić Magnusa, aby wyczyścił mu pamięć i zablokował wzrok, ale wolał wprowadzić człowieka w ten popieprzony, niebezpieczny świat Podziemnych. Wolał myśleć kutasem i martwym sercem, zamiast rozumem, który zdążył całkiem porządnie rozwinąć przez trzysta lat życia jako nieumarły. Jednak nie miał teraz czasu na użalanie; na to przyjdzie czas później.  
— Wszystko będzie okej — powiedział Louis, samemu w to nie wierząc. Wiedział, że nic nie będzie _okej_ , ponieważ Harry zmieniał się w wampira i tego nie chciał. Danielle zrobiła to wbrew jego woli. I Louis skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie rozmyślał o przemienieniu Harry’ego, gdyby ten kiedyś tego chciał. Jednak nigdy nie spodziewał się, że ta pokręcona suka zamiast go zabić, postanowi zrobić z niego Dziecko Nocy.  
— Um, nie chcę nic mówić, ale wkrótce zacznie cię ciągnąć do Danielle — powiedział Simon. — Będziesz jej szukał i zachowywał się, jakbyś był w transie. Ja tak robiłem, kiedy Camille dała mi się napić swojej krwi. Cały czas wracałem do Dumort, aż wreszcie osuszyła mnie z krwi do końca i zostawiła w piwnicy hotelu. Rafael mnie znalazł i zaniósł do Instytutu.  
— Instytut — mruknął Rafael. — Trzeba skontaktować się z Lightwoodem i powiedzieć, że Danielle złamała porozumienie.  
— Nie — zaprzeczył od razu Louis. — Instytut się w to nie miesza. Sam się nią zajmę, rozumiesz?  
— _Musimy_ im powiedzieć.  
— Nie zapominaj, czyja to wina, że teraz jesteśmy w tym bałaganie — wysyczał Louis, piorunując Rafaela wzrokiem.  
Lider oddał spojrzenie, jak zawsze nieustępliwy, i Louis poczuł, że zaczynają mu się wysuwać czubki kłów.  
— Louis. — Harry położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, sprawiając, że momentalnie część napięcia uleciała z jego mięśni. — Nie ma sensu się teraz spierać.  
— Masz rację — zgodził się z nim Louis. Później będzie mógł opieprzyć Rafaela za to, że przez niego Harry znalazł się w tej sytuacji; nie zamierzał mu odpuścić. Od samego początku wiedział, że z wizyty Danielle będą tylko kłopoty. — Najpierw zadzwonimy po Magnusa, a potem pomyślimy co dalej.  
Louis nigdy nie słyszał o tym, aby można było cofnąć przemianę w wampira, ale jeśli ktoś mógł coś w tym temacie zdziałać, to tylko Wielki Czarownik Brooklynu. Harry szybko wysłał mu wiadomość, po czym oparł się o oparcie kanapy i zamknął oczy, oddychając miarowo. Louis mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić, co działo się teraz w jego głowie.  
Nie minęły nawet trzy minuty całkowitej i niezręcznej ciszy, nim na środku salonu otworzył się portal; Magnus wyszedł z niego w czarnych spodniach i zielonej koszuli, zdobionej srebrnymi nićmi. Bransoletki i łańcuszki oplatały jego ciało, a ciemny makijaż jak zawsze przyciągał uwagę do jego twarzy.  
Czarownik rozejrzał się wokół, zatrzymując wzrok chwilę dłużej na butelce wina, i złapał się pod biodro.  
— Mogłeś mówić, że robisz gej party. Zabrałbym moje różowe boa — powiedział, po czym po chwili zastanowienia dodał: — I mojego Alexandra.  
Harry roześmiał się po raz pierwszy, od kiedy Louis go dzisiaj zobaczył i odgarnął swoje długie loki do tyłu. Magnus przyjrzał mu się przez sekundę, po czym pstryknął palcami i włosy Harry’ego same związały się w ciasnego koka na czubku jego głowy.  
— Dzięki — mruknął chłopak, posyłając mu pełen wdzięczności uśmiech.  
— Co to za kłopoty, o których mi napisałeś, ptaszyno? — zapytał Magnus, z gracją opadając na wolny fotel. Kolejne pstrykniecie palcami i przed każdym z nich pojawiły się kielichy; jedne wypełnione krwią, a drugie alkoholem.  
Harry wytłumaczył Magnusowi wszystko w okrojonych szczegółach, starając się jak najlepiej nakreślić sytuację, bez zbytniego rozgadywania się. Rafael o dziwo siedział cicho, pozwalając mu mówić i po jego chmurnej minie, Louis wiedział, że lider czuje się odpowiedzialny. Rafael pomimo tego, że często zgrywał zimnego dupka, miał prawdopodobnie serce większe niż niejeden człowiek.  
— To faktycznie problem — mruknął Magnus, po czym wypił łyk swojego jabłkowego Martini, którego aromat zaczął unosić się w całym pokoju. — Nie wydaje mi się, żebym mógł tutaj coś zdziałać. Krew Danielle płynie w twoich żyłach i zdążyła już, nazwijmy to, zainfekować twój mózg. Stąd te sny i przewidzenia. Obawiam się, że to nieodwracalny proces, w którym nie pomoże nawet moja magia.  
Louis otwierał już usta, żeby zakląć, ale Magnus uniósł do góry pomalowany na błękitno palec.  
— Jedyne, co można zrobić, to odnaleźć Danielle i ją unicestwić. Wtedy jej więź psychiczna z Harrym się zerwie i nie będzie zagrożenia, że jako jego stwórczyni będzie miała nad nim kontrolę — dodał. — Nie znam jej tak dobrze, jak znałem Camille, ale im obu zawsze chodziło o zabawę uczuciami i mieszanie w cudzych życiach. Jeśli miałbym zgadywać, dlaczego Danielle wybrała przemianę Harry’ego w wampira, obstawiałbym kontrolę, którą by nad nim miała. Być może zmusiłaby Harry’ego do walki z tobą, żebyś sam go skrzywdził, albo wykorzystałby go do czegoś innego.  
— Znajdziesz dla mnie Danielle? — zapytał Louis, wychylając się lekko w fotelu. — Dorwę ją, nim będzie miała okazję coś zrobić. 

* * *

Koniec końców odnalezienie Danielle wcale nie było takie trudne, jak Louis się spodziewał. Magnus użył magii, aby ją wyśledzić i wskazał im dokładny adres, pod którym zaszyła się wampirzyca. Nie było zdziwieniem to, że wciąż znajdywała się w Nowym Jorku, zapewne czekając na dogodny moment, aby móc osuszyć Harry’ego z krwi i przemienić w wampira.  
Louis od razu chciał zacząć jej szukać, ale do wschodu słońca zostały mu tylko trzy godziny i Harry ubłagał go, aby poczekał jeszcze jeden dzień.  
Obaj przenieśli się do mieszkania Louisa, gdzie było dla niego najbezpieczniej w środku dnia. Louis wcale nie był zaskoczony, gdy Harry przytulił się do niego mocno w łóżku, drżąc na całym ciele i oddychając w przyspieszonym rytmie. Był przerażony tym, co się działo, choć i tak znosił to całkiem na spokojnie. Louis obawiał się, że chłopak może być w szoku.  
— Przepraszam, że cię w to wciągnąłem — szepnął Louis w jego włosy i pocałował go w czubek głowy.  
— To nie twoja wina — odszepnął Harry, unosząc głowę, aby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. — To nie ty kazałeś jej dolać do mojego wina krwi.  
— Może nie, ale zrobiła to dlatego, że chciała mnie zranić — odpowiedział Louis. — Boisz się?  
— Czego? Tego, że za kilka dni prawdopodobnie będę wampirem? — zapytał Harry, a jego głos załamał się na końcówce. — Jestem kurewsko przerażony. Wizja nieśmiertelności jest dla mnie nie do pojęcia.  
Louis nie wiedział, co ma na to odpowiedzieć, więc zaczął gładzić chłopaka po plecach. Od czasu do czasu szeptał, jak bardzo jest mu przykro i że gdyby mógł, oszczędziłby mu tego wszystkiego.  
— Lou — wyszeptał nagle Harry, kiedy Louis myślał już, że ten śpi.  
— Tak?  
— Chcę, żebyś to ty mnie przemienił — powiedział.  
— Skarbie — sapnął Louis, potrząsając głowa. — Nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie dam rady.  
Sama myśl o wypiciu z Harry’ego całej krwi, dopóki ten nie umrze w jego ramionach, rozrywała mu serce. Nie byłby w stanie patrzeć na martwe ciało chłopaka i żyć ze sobą, wiedząc, że to on go zabił. _Przemienił_ , podszepnął jego mózg, ale Louis nie widział w tym momencie różnicy. Harry nie chciał być wampirem, więc to było _zabójstwo_.  
— Louis.  
— Nie mogę, Harry. Rafael jest liderem klanu i to on powinien cię przemienić — powiedział Louis, przełykając kluchę w gardle.  
— Obiecaj, że zrobisz to ty — naciskał Harry, jakby zupełnie go nie słyszał. — Chcę, żebyś to był ty.  
Louis był zbyt słaby, żeby powiedzieć nie, dlatego wyszeptał złamane „obiecuję” i pocałował Harry’ego w skroń, przytulając go do siebie mocniej. 

* * *

Louis myślał, że to on znajdzie Danielle, ale to ona pierwsza do nich przyszła. Zaraz po zmroku Rafael wysłał jednego z wampirów, aby ten obserwował mieszkanie Harry’ego i Danielle zjawiła się tam godzinę później. Właśnie dlatego Louis zamiast tułać się po mieście i jej szukać, przygotowywał się do przejścia przez portal, który stworzył mu Magnus.  
— Zostań tutaj i czekaj — poprosił Louis Harry’ego. — Niedługo wrócę.  
Harry kiwnął głową i mocno go przytulił, nim oddalił się o krok od portalu.  
— Nie ma czasu — pospieszył ich Magnus. — Portal zamknie się za trzydzieści sekund.  
— Niedługo do ciebie wrócę — powtórzył Louis, nim przeszedł przez portal.  
Jego pojawienie się w salonie zaskoczyło Danielle do tego stopnia, że wypuściła z ręki zdjęcie w ramce, które właśnie oglądała. Szkło potłukło się, uderzając o podłogę, i Louis obnażył na nią kły, nie mogąc powstrzymać złości, która nagle narosła w jego ciele. Jednak nim miał szansę się na nią rzucić, z portalu w ostatniej chwili wyskoczył Harry, a za nim przeklinający Magnus.  
— Ty uparty, gnojku — wymamrotał Magnus do Harry’ego, poprawiając swoją koszulę; wyglądało to tak, jakby przed chwilą się szarpali.  
— Nie mogłem puścić cię tu samego — powiedział Harry, wyglądając przepraszająco i Louis ledwo powstrzymał się od zaklęcia na głos. To było idiotyczne. Był trzystuletnim wampirem, który umiał o siebie zadbać, a Harry był tylko kruchym człowiekiem.  
Danielle, która najwyraźniej otrząsnęła się z zaskoczenia, uśmiechnęła się lekko, jakby miała przed sobą starych przyjaciół.  
— Podoba ci się mój prezent, Lou? — zapytała słodko, robiąc krok w bok, odrobinę bliżej okna, i Louis zrobił to samo. — Chciałam ci go dostarczyć od razu po przemianie, ale widzę, że element niespodzianki mamy za sobą.  
Louis zasyczał na nią, przykucając odrobinę.  
— Ostrzegałem cię, co się z tobą stanie — powiedział jej, sepleniąc odrobinę przez kły, dlatego skupił się na tym, aby je schować. — Ale oczywiście mnie nie posłuchałaś. Myślisz, że jesteś mądrzejsza i sprytniejsza?  
— Klan w Chicago wam tego nie przepuści — odpowiedziała, najwyraźniej decydując się porzucić swoją postawę słodkiej idiotki. — Lider klanu to mój kochanek; rozpęta wojnę, gdy dowie się, co mi zrobiłeś. Mądrzej będzie po prostu mnie puścić, nie sądzisz, Lou?  
Zaskakująco, to Harry był tym, który zabrał głos.  
— Nie ma dowodów, nie ma zbrodni — oświadczył, szokując Louisa. Być może zwracał uwagę na więcej rzeczy, które Louis mówił, niż temu się wydawało. — Za to ty zostawiłaś za sobą dość duży i znaczący dowód. Mnie.  
Kiedy Louis zerknął w jego stronę, zauważył, że Harry był blady, ale poza tym dobrze się trzymał; jego ramiona były wyprostowane, a głowa wysoko uniesiona. Magnus patrzył na niego, jakby zaraz miał zacząć bić mu brawo i Louis ledwo powstrzymał się od wywrócenia oczami.  
— Kiedy zabiłaś Adama, ktoś za tobą posprzątał i to zatuszował, ale tym razem Clave się dowie — ciągnął dalej Harry.  
Louis rzucił oskarżycielskie spojrzenie na Magnusa, bo tylko on mógł opowiedzieć mu o Adamie. To wyjaśniało też, dlaczego Harry nie naciskał na wyjaśnienia po wizycie Danielle. Czarownik wzruszył ramionami z niewinną miną, chociaż oczywistym było, że to jego sprawka.  
Danielle zasyczała na niego, a jej paznokcie zmieniły się w ostre pazury. Zaczyna się coraz bardziej denerwować, co działało na korzyść Louisa. Im bardziej była zdenerwowana, tym mniej nad sobą panowała i wiedziała, co robi. Już nie rozglądała się nawet za drogą ucieczki, wgapiając się nienawistnie w Harry’ego.  
Odgłos ciężkich butów tupiących na schodach przyciągnął uwagę Louisa, ale Danielle zdawała się tego nie zauważyć.  
— Denerwuje cię to, że ja spędzę wieczność z Louisem, podczas gdy ty zmienisz się w kupkę popiołu? — zapytał jej Harry i to chyba było za dużo dla Danielle.  
Wampirzyca rzuciła się w kierunku chłopaka z wściekłym sykiem, jednak nim Louis miał okazję chociażby zrobić krok w jej kierunku, drzwi do mieszkania otworzyły się z hukiem, a przez pokój przeleciała strzała; śmignęła tuż nad ramieniem Harry’ego i wbiła się w serce zaskoczonej Danielle. Kobieta upadła na podłogę z głośnym łomotem, sprawiając, że Harry podskoczył ze strachu i jęknął cicho.  
Kilka sekund później Alec Lightwood przebiegł przez pokój, nacisnął butem na klatkę piersiową Danielle i wyciągnął z niej strzałę. Louis przełknął ślinę, przypominając sobie, dlaczego mężczyzna był nazywany najlepszym Nocnym Łowcą wśród młodego pokolenia; praktycznie nigdy nie chybiał, gdy strzelał ze swojego łuku. Następnie Alec uklęknął obok Danielle, wbił sztylet tam, gdzie przed chwilą tkwiła strzała i wymamrotał jakieś dwa słowa po łacinie, po których na miejscu Danielle została tylko kupka popiołów oraz jej ciuchy.  
— Czy tylko ja uważam, że to było seksowne? — zapytał Magnus, teatralnie wachlując się przed twarzą.  
Alec posłał mu krzywy uśmiech i podniósł się z podłogi, chowając ostrze za pasek od spodni.  
— Wszyscy cali?  
Louis nie potrafił się zmusić do tego, aby być na niego złym, że zabił Danielle. Najważniejsze było to, że Harry był już bezpieczny, że chwilowo nic mu nie groziło. Chłopak, chyba wyczuł, że Louis o nim myśli, ponieważ praktycznie rzucił się w jego ramiona, potykając o dywan.  
— To było głupie — powiadomił go Louis, przytulając do siebie jego drżące ciało. — I będziemy musieli porozmawiać o twoich plotach z Magnusem.  
— Oops — zaśmiał się nerwowo Harry. 

* * *

Louis przeżył i widział dużo. Nauczył się ignorować pewne rzeczy i odpuszczać, kiedy nie miał na coś wpływu. Dał się zranić więcej razy, niż potrafi zliczyć, nim wziął się w garść i przestał się wszystkim przejmować. Zabił sporą ilość ludzi i kilkanaście wampirów, walczył z wilkołakami i wróżkami. Dwa razy był poza domem, kiedy wschodziło słońce i ledwo zdążył schować się na czas, nim go spopieliło. Żadna z tych rzeczy nie wywarła na nim jakiegoś większego wrażenia i Louis sądził, że nie ma już na tym świecie rzeczy, która jeszcze będzie w stanie go zszokować czy zranić.  
Mylił się.  
Mylił się, ponieważ widok martwego ciała Harry’ego, leżącego w wykopanym, trzymetrowym dole, sprawiała mu ból tak wielki, że ledwie potrafił stać na nogach. Każdy ruch łopatą, kiedy przysypywał ciało chłopaka czarną, zimną ziemią, miarowo zabierał mu wszystkie pokłady siły. Ze smakiem wciąż świeżej krwi w ustach, metodycznie zasypywał trupa Harry’ego, podczas gdy Magnus, Alec, Niall, Rafael i Simon stali z tyłu, oferując ciche wsparcie. Louis chciał zrobić wszystko sam. To przez niego to wszystko przydarzyło się Harry’emu i do niego należało to brzemię.  
Pół godziny zajęło mu zasypanie całego dołu, a kiedy skończył, zatoczył się do tyłu i tylko nadludzka prędkość z jaką poruszał się Rafael, pozwoliła mu podtrzymać go w pionie.  
— Tu amor estar conrigo mas pronto de lo que cres, ten paciencia*** — powiedział mu lider po hiszpańsku, wciskając w jego dłonie dwa worki z krwią zwierzęcą.  
Do dwunastej w nocy została jeszcze godzina. Godzina, która dłużyła mu się niemiłosiernie, doprowadzając praktycznie do szału. Louis nie spuszczał wzroku ze świeżo usypanej ziemi, czekając, aż zacznie wykopywać się stamtąd Harry.  
Louis był dosłownie przepełniony jego krwią, przez co temperatura jego ciała znacznie się podniosła; nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz był tak ciepły.  
Po wieczności ziemia poruszyła się, a spod niej wyłoniła się blada dłoń. Louis poderwał się do pionu, z napięciem czekając, aż Harry ukaże mu się jako Nocne Dziecko.  
Ich przyjaciele poruszyli się z tyłu, również wyczekując w napięciu, co się stanie. Dosłownie kilkanaście sekund później Harry wyczołgał się na powierzchnię, otrzepując się z piachu. Syczał i warczał na nich, kucając na ziemi, aż zamrugał kilkanaście razy i skupił na nich wzrok. Był w takim szoku, że kły schowały się z powrotem w jego dziąsła, a duże oczy otworzyły szeroko.  
Był _piękny_. Mimo tego, że był umazany w piachu, to blada, porcelanowa cera tworzyła cudowny kontrast z jego ciemnymi włosami.  
Louis opadł obok niego na kolana i rozerwał zębami woreczek z krwią.  
— Powoli — powiedział, wiedząc, że na nic się to nie zda. Harry odczuwał teraz zbyt wielki głód, aby przejmować się czymś tak trywialnym jak powolne jedzenie.  
Chłopak praktycznie wyrwał mu krew z dłoni i zaczął wlewać sobie wszystko do gardła, łykając łapczywie czerwoną ciecz. Ledwie zdążył odrzucić pierwsze opakowanie, a Louis już podawał mu drugie. Praktycznie pękało mu serce, gdy obserwował Harry’ego, ale wiedział, że teraz nie ma już drogi odwrotu. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to się z tym pogodzić i mieć nadzieję, że Harry zrobi to samo. Wiedział, że przyzwyczajenie się do nocnego życia i picia krwi na pewno nie będzie łatwe, ale każdy nowo narodzony wampir musiał sobie z tym radzić.  
Kiedy Harry osuszył z krwi drugą torebkę, spojrzał na Louisa z błaganiem w oczach. Ten nawet się nie zastanawiał, gdy przyciągnął Harry’ego w objęcia, siadając na zimnej ziemi i tuląc go do siebie.  
— Kocham cię — wyszeptał mu prosto w ucho. — I jestem z ciebie taki dumny.  
— Lou — szepnął Harry, oddychając w przyspieszonym rytmie. — Umieranie było okropne.  
— Wiem, skarbie — powiedział mu Louis, czując ukłucie w sercu.  
Chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale nagle ciemność rozjaśniła się na kilka sekund, a w powietrzu rozległ odgłos robionego zdjęcia. Kiedy obaj spojrzeli w stronę ich gapiów, Magnus właśnie chował komórkę do kieszeni.  
— No co? — zapytał, wyrzucając ręce do góry. — Uwieczniłem twoje narodziny. Jeszcze mi za to kiedyś podziękujesz.  
Harry zachichotał cicho, rozluźniając się odrobinę. Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy uniósł dłoń do swojej twarzy i przetarł poplamioną od krwi brodę. Przyjrzał się czerwonej plamie na swojej ręce i wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zwrócić całą krew, którą właśnie spożył. Chyba nie tylko Louis to dostrzegł, ponieważ Niall znalazł się przy nich praktycznie od razu.  
— Pomyśl o tym inaczej, H — powiedział beztrosko, jakby wszystko na świecie było w idealnym porządku, a Harry właśnie nie zmienił się w potwora z najgorszych koszmarów ludzi. — Przynajmniej teraz będziemy mogli razem spędzać czas bez strachu, że Louis urwie mi głowę, kiedy za bardzo się do ciebie zbliżę.  
Drżący śmiech, który wydobył się z gardła Harry’ego był wszystkim, czego Louis potrzebował, aby pozwolić sobie na nadzieję.  
Na nadzieję, że być może wszystko się ułoży. 

KONIEC. 

*Cholera, dziecino.  
**Zabiję tę sukę.  
***Twoja miłość/twój kochanek wkrótce do nas dołączy, po prostu czekaj.


End file.
